Konohagakure Boarding School For Boys
by Amiie-Kun
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are sent to Konoha Boarding for Boys, where you'll figure out your sexuality within 3 weeks. Who'll fall in love with their room mate? Who'll fall for the bad boy on the second floor? Who'll start crushing on their teacher?
1. Meet, Greet and Love?

**Warning: innuendos (implied sexual meanings), Shonen Ai, homosexuality, harsh language, perverted characters ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Although I wish I did. Anyone willing to buy it for me? ;D**

**A/N:** _the warnings will basically be the same, more or less. They'll only change if there's anything… ehem… a bit more frisky than boys kissing. If you catch my drift._

_Feel free to mention in your reviews of this (if you decide to review…) to mention some scenarios that I could put in, I'm open to suggestions. Nothings un-changeable in my mind! I'm willing to try putting different couples together… but the out come couples will remain the ones I have chosen ;) heh heh_

_This chapter is basically the introduction of Konoha Boarding. The view points do change between 4 characters (Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru) but in this first chapter I decided to stick to Kiba and Naruto so they could introduce it all!_

_Hope you enjoy. Review? ;D_

_Amiie-Kun!_

_x_

_

* * *

_

Naruto

When the taxi dropped Kiba off outside our new school, you could see he was close to tears, whimpering at the quickly passing sight of his four legged friend in the window with his sister. I'm glad I don't have anyone to miss back at that public school, or generally. I feel like I'm missing out though.

I patted Kiba on the shoulder, in my own attempt to comfort the soon to be crying teenager.

"At least now you wont have to sleep on the floor," I offered.

"But, I liked Akamaru laying on top of me…" Kiba's lip quivered. I'm definitely one of the worst people to be around in moments like this… I'm the most awkward person in the world, I don't tend to show any feelings except from happy and PISSED OFF. It got me in a lot of trouble at my last school…

Moving on.

We've been sent to Konohagakure Boarding School for Boys. Iruka-Sensei, who's also my adoptive father, said this would be a better school for us, seeing as we're both failing miserably. But, being honest, I'm not looking forward to it.

I have to share a room with a guy.

Someone I don't know.

How weird is that!

"Naruto-Kun, Kiba-Kun, what are you both doing out here? The beginning of year assembly is about to start!" Iruka-sensei called from the front entrance.

"C'mon Kiba-Kun, he'll be alright… right now, we have to worry about fitting in." I mumbled in his ear as we dragged our feet to the main hall. God knows what's gonna happen here.

But I'm so determined to do well!

BELIEVE IT!

* * *

_Kiba_

Awh man, I feel like such a pathetic loser!

I nearly cried. In front of my best friend. What's wrong with me!

I've got to keep myself together, at least through this assembly.

"HEY BOYS! I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT SUMMER!" Who in actual hell is that? "I HOPE ALL YOU YOUTHFUL KIDS REMEMBER ME! GAI-SENSEI!" Ah… Iruka warned Naruto and I about him. "I'M HERE TO INTRODUCE YOU'RE HEAD MASTER… JIRAYA-Sama!"

Jiraya. Iruka had told us plenty about most of the teachers (specifically Kakashi-Sensei, not too sure why) but avoided talking about Jiraya…

"Hello! Beautiful students of Konoha boys boarding!" silence. "I hope you all had a good summer, I spent mine finishing off my novel, Icha-icha paradise volume 7! Soon to be in stores!" he winked. That's weird. "I wish you all a good year back! I'll let you pick up your timetables and dorm information. I look forward to seeing my new 4th years Art class!" he chuckled, grinned, and gave a final wink before strolling off stage.

What. The. Fuck.

Naruto and I went to pick up the papers we needed.

I'm in dorm room 108 in Dorm building 2. There are two dorms? Fuck my life, there must be a lot of students here.

"Hey, Naruto-Kun, what dorm room you get?"

"107... Dorm… 2." He's a crap reader.

"Awesome! Next to mine!" I cheered, faking happiness.

"Great! I just hope my room mate is bearable…" Naruto grumbled, obviously worried. He never has made friends easily. Took me a while to warm up to him.

"Awh man! Same! C'mon, the faster we get there the sooner we'll know." I grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him along, gripping my bag over my shoulder.

* * *

_Naruto_

Awh dude. No. No. NO!

I don't like it.

"What's the face for Naruto?" Kiba asked as we were walking to our new living quarters.

"They don't serve RAMEN! WHAT KIND OF HELL IS THIS!" Yes, I was looking at the weekly menu.

"I guess we'll have to go into town on weekends and get some." Why was Kiba so smart? I wanna be smart! If I was smart, I wouldn't act dumb like Kiba does! I'd totally be showing off my brilliance!

Kiba stopped.

"hey why'd you stop!"

"Coz we're here, idiot!"

I turned to my left. Sure enough, there was my room number. Kiba was looking at the other half of the hall. His room is right across from mine.

"Uh, I guess we better meet our room mates…" I muttered, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Yeah…" we stood in silence a moment.

"Meet you by the staircase before dinner?"

"Yep!"

And in we walked.

I slowly pushed the door open, revealing a small room. There was a bunk bed to the far left against the wall, a desk, wardrobe and a chest of draws to the right side of the room. Someone was standing in the middle of the room.

I guess this is my Room mate.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" I introduced.

The raven haired teen turned and glared. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Ouch.

"Um, I guess we're room mates this year. How long have you been going to Konoha Boarding?" I took a guess at the school's nickname. Sounds gay. I should have said something else. Or nothing at all.

"Since I was eleven." I'm guessing that means since 1st year. Making him… my year? He was probably older than me. He's so tall!

I'm staring. Shit!

Sasuke gave me an odd look.

"Uh, cool. When's dinner? It doesn't say in any of my papers…" Yeah.. I'm hungry already.

"6." I can tell it's not gonna be easy making conversation with this guy.

"Thanks, hey this is probably a really inappropriate question…"

"Then don't ask."

"But, I'm really curious." I put on my best Kiba-Hurt-Puppy look. "Are there any gay students here?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe."

"Hey! That's rude!" I glared. Shit, stop glaring, stop glaring. You don't want to make an enemy on the first day!

Force a smile, force a smile…

"Does that mean 'yes'?"

"Well done, Dobe." huh, a nickname already. 'Dobe'.

"Are you one of them?" Fuck. I should learn to shut it. He gave me an odd look.

"What's it to you?"

"I dunno, just curious, I suppose…" Now stop. Stop. Close your GOD DAMNED MOUTH!

"Right…" he glared some more. His dark eyes were piercing. Kinda sexy… AH! NO! I've only been here half an hour and I'm already turning gay!

Not that being gay is a bad thing…

God damn it. Stop having mental arguments with yourself when you're in the middle of a conversation with another living being.

"So… what bunk you want?" Quickly changing subject.

Sasuke threw his rucksack on the top bunk. "You look more like a bottom bunker."

"Huh, well I tend to fall out of bed, so I guess it's a good idea…"

Sasuke smirked. Obviously there was something implied, but I didn't get it.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Dinner, Dobe."

* * *

_Kiba_

After opening the door, I took in the sent of the room. Clean at first, then slightly… hmm… like cigarettes? Ergh! Definitely! Agh! My nose!

"Um, excuse me?" the figure at the window turned his head lazily. "Could you please put that out? I have a sensitive nose…" I felt my cheeks flush pink as soon as the word 'sensitive' left my mouth.

He mumbled something I interpreted as 'troublesome'. No, I know he said it. But my hearings so freakishly good I'd probably scare the crap out of him.

"Hey, do we have two roommates?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the extra bed in the centre of the room. The quick flash I saw of Naruto's room only had a bunk bed.

"I guess." he flicked the last of his cigarette out the window and lazily waved his hand in the air, possibly attempting to rid the room of the smell.

"Oh, Okay. Bagsey top bunk!" I grinned throwing my rucksack up there and dragging my suitcase over to (I guess its his) this guys bag. I wandered back over to the boy who was leaning against the window sill looking up at the sky. "Hey, I'm Kiba. And you?" I held out my hand, trying to be polite. Manners had been banged into my head since birth from my mother, most people wouldn't know because I usually choose to disregard her rules. I'm only polite to strangers who might come in useful.

Ah! I didn't mean… Fuck it.

"Shikamaru." his monotone voice, harsh to my ears.

"So whatcha lookin' at?" I stuck my head clumsily out the window, almost propelling myself out.

"Looking at the clouds."

"Huh…"

He sighed. "They're so calm and free. That's why I like them." he answered my unspoken question. Am I that easy to read?

I need to fix that then…

"I see what you mean." I didn't. I prefer to do rather than watch.

Oh for Akamaru's sake! Why does everything I say sound so WRONG?

It's the school, I know it.

"What time's dinner?"

"six."

"cool. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Nah, go ahead. Its troublesome to argue." I grinned. "What?"

"Nothing. I just think I made a friend?" I kept my eyes on the clouds but I sensed his eyes on me.

"Sure."

It wasn't a no.

This is good!

I walked with Shikamaru to the spiral staircase.

"Hey, do you mind if we wait? I said I'd meet my friend here before dinner…"

"Uh, whatta drag…" he sat down though. Ha, he's so funny.

"Thanks."

We stayed in silence for a moment, making me feel awkward but I'm sure Shikamaru was perfectly at ease.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto? "Why did you let him touch me like… THAT!" he stopped a few meters away from us with a tall raven haired guy.

"Well… seeing as you were curious, I thought you meant more about your own sexuality."

Oh my life.

"Hey Kiba-Kun! This is my roommate, Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun, this is my Best friend Kiba-Kun!" Naruto grinned, pleased with himself.

"Hm." the guy gave a brief nod.

"Hey." What is he, emo? "Well, this is one of my roommates, Shikamaru-Kun. I haven't met the other yet."

"hey." Shikamaru gave a lazy two fingered wave.

"Can we go! I'm hungryyyy!" Naruto whined.

"Uh. I dunno where to go." I looked sheepishly at our new… 'friends' for help.

The emo sighed. "Follow me."

"Troublesome."

* * *

_Naruto_

Ahhh! This is soooo depressing! No Ramen? WHAT THE HELL!

What a drag.

Oh fuck.

I'm already picking up these weird boarding school kids' phrases. WHATS WRONG WITH ME?

First, I fucked up my chances of friendship with Sasuke by asking if he was gay.

Second, I got hit on by a very odd looking guy (probably the year above) with purple face paint. Well not exactly 'hit on' as much as 'sexually harassed'.

And now. NO RAMEN! Or girls, but I've never really liked girls. Not since Sakura left my last school two years back for an all girls school. She never liked me anyway… Ah well. Plenty of noodles in the ramen bowel…

"Please hurry up and pick Naruto-Kun! You're not the only hungry one here!" Kiba complained from my right. I looked left to see Sasuke paying. Shit.

After grabbing something I thought I might like, I rushed over to Sasuke.

"Hey! Mind if we sit together?" he glared.

"fine."

"mind if they join us?" I pointed at Kiba and Shikamaru.

"mm.." his grip on his food tightened a little. "fine."

"Hey, thanks!" I grinned.

The table we sat at was big enough for the four of us and near the exit. Just as we sat down, a group of older students walked in dressed in black and red uniform (mine is a navy blue, but no one wears it on the first day apparently) split the crowd.

"Who're they?" Kiba whispered to whoever wanted to listen.

"They're the Akatsuki. The so called coolest students in the school." Shikamaru mumbled, playing with his sandwich.

"Ahh…"

"Don't talk to them. They decide who joins their group, and it'll doubtfully be you." Sasuke chipped in, aiming the insult in my direction.

"Hey, that one looks like you!" I accidentally pointed a bit too obviously, attracting unwanted attention. "oops, heh heh."

"That's because its my brother. Uchiha Itachi." Ohhh…

"Oh. Well why's there a girl over there?" Too loud, again.

"Shut up, Dobe!" Sasuke growled. "HIS name is Deidara-Sempai. Moron!"

Shit.

"Ah, Okay! I'm done! Lets go yeah?"

I retreated to my room. After about half an hour of looking for it, I found myself staring at Kiba's door. Huh, I'm here then.

Its not late… But I don't really wanna do anything. I should put my clothes away I guess. Now, where's that key…

I locked the door behind me, and ripped open my suitcase to start putting my clothes away. I found my new uniform folded on my bed with a note from Iruka.

_Naruto,_

_Hope you have fun here, _

_Work hard. Or you're in for it._

_Iruka_

I couldn't help but laugh. He was turning out to be a great 'dad'.

* * *

_Kiba_

Shikamaru didn't want to show me around. Honestly, I didn't want to look. It was cold (hello January weather), and I don't cope well with the cold.

Shikamaru sat on the single bed in the centre of the room after he unpacked his clothes. I lingered by the draws where I'd just placed my clothes.

"Shikamaru-Kun…" I wasn't even sure what I wanted to say, I guess I'm an attention seeker. And the fact he was laying there, eyes closed, not even acknowledging me… well it pissed me off. He barley opened his eyes. "Do you think…" right lets improvise here… uhh. "uhh… just out of curiosity… have you…" my face flushed red, I could feel it. "been with a girl?" why is it so difficult for me to talk about SEX!

I can think about it. Boy can I think about it. But when it comes to talking about it out of curiosity… I turn into a bumbling tomato.

"Yes."

Woah. Back-up. What?

"really? As in…"

"Sex."

"yeah that."

"Yes."

Wow, I'm gonna have to start looking up to this guy!

"When?"

"last Christmas." He was 13? Dude.

"Was it… I mean, did it…" Fuck me. Awkward question coming. "How did it feel..?"

"feh." feh? FEH? Sex is only worthy of a 'feh'? My world just got turned upside-down.

I gave him a questioning look.

"It was alright, I guess." pause. "I guess I'm more attracted to guys than I originally thought."

What?

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm not an over-hormonal sex craving gay. I'm bi-curious."

"Bi-curious…"

"Yes." I raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "I think I like guys. But I'm not sure."

"Oh. Fair enough. Does that make me bi-curious…?"

"what?"

"Well… I've never been with either… I don't know who I'm attracted to… does that make me bi-curious?"

"no. It makes you a virgin."

Right… thanks for shoving that one in my face. Ass.

"Well how will I know?"

"You're at an all boys boarding school. Trust me. You'll find out within three weeks."

Yikes.

"Right okay. Well I'm gonna get changed. you can look if you want to." I winked, joke-flirting.

"Why not?" he let his eyes fall on my back as I pulled my coat and t-shirt off.

I mean… I'm not buff… but I'm certainly not scrawny. I have a slight 6-pack coming along. Shikamaru coughed.

"What?" I turned to face him, in my topless glory.

"Nothing. That's all I wanted." hm. He's got skill.

"Prepare yourself, I only sleep in my underwear. And that's definitely not going to change while I stay in this Gay Town." Shikamaru chuckled. I'm not sure what he was laughing at but his laugh made me smile. Maybe I have made a friend after all.

* * *

_Naruto _

I was laying in the stupid bottom bunk with my stupid ipod plugged into my stupid ears.

Everything about me is stupid.

I'm stupid.

My face is stupid.

My clothes are stupid.

My arse is stupid.

My hair is stupid.

I'm just full of stupid!

Argh.

Yes, I'm beating myself up about my foolishness at dinner.

'why's there a girl over there?' please Naruto. You're so… so… STUPID!

Man, I'm so stupid I cant even think of another work to describe myself.

I'm so gonna fail.

Get kicked out.

Become a hobo.

A drunk.

Etc. etc.

Fuck. Me.

Sasuke walked through the door, not that I noticed with my ipod in. I saw him close the curtains, so I sat up, pulling out my earphones.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun." he looked slightly flushed. "You okay?"

"Well I should have expected what just happened." he mumbled, tugging off his t-shirt.

Wow.

Six pack much?

"Why what happened?" I attempted to distract myself.

"The usual 'out the closet' bunch harassing me in the bathrooms. The usual." his cheeks seemed to grow somewhat redder.

"Eh?"

"I just got molested by some of the openly gay kids at school!"

Oh.

"Who're they?" not that I'd know them. I'm a curious boy.

"Ugh, shut up Dobe!" he pulled himself onto his bed in nothing but his black boxers and slammed his fist into the light switch.

"Night, Sasuke-teme."

"Moron."


	2. Teacher, Teacher, Are You A Pervert?

**Warning: innuendos (implied sexual meanings), Shonen Ai, homosexuality, harsh language, perverted characters ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just borrow characters for torchering ;D**

**A/N:** _the warnings will basically be the same, more or less. They'll only change if there's anything… ehem… a bit more frisky than boys kissing. If you catch my drift._

_Feel free to mention in your reviews of this (if you decide to review…) to mention some scenarios that I could put in, I'm open to suggestions. Nothings un-changeable in my mind! I'm willing to try putting different couples together… but the out come couples will remain the ones I have chosen ;) heh heh_

_The view points will continue to change between 4 characters (Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru) _

_Hope you enjoy. Review? ;D_

_Amiie-Kun!_

_x_

**

* * *

**

_Sasuke_

When the sun rises, I rise with it. I like privacy in the morning. However, at Konohagakure Boarding School For Boys, there are communal bathrooms. And I like my privacy. I refuse to show off what I have, or haven't in some morons' cases, because I have enough fan boys after me. Let alone fan girls from the All Girls Boarding at Tsunade Academy. Thank Kami I only see them outside of my school life.

Walking down the solemn corridors of Konoha Boarding is where I find my calm. Knowing no one will be around, feeling the cool wooden floor beneath my feet, feeling the bitter breeze that always lurked the corridors in the early hours. It keeps me mildly sane. The stupid Dobe was fast asleep when I left the room.

Dropping my belongings outside the shower, I turn on the hot water and step into the scolding shower.

'_Are you one of them?'_

Why is Naruto coming to mind? It must be his spiky blonde hair and idiotic demeanor that's attracted my thoughts to that moron. He had a good question though.

Am I one of them?

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru

Most people think I'm lazy, but really, I wake up early. Earlier than most, anyway. I just can not find the enthusiasm to do my work. Who usually can? It's troublesome.

"Zzzzz!" Heh. That Kiba kid sure is entertaining to watch sleep. Basically every limb is hung off the bed, his face pressed into the metal frame. He's a good kid by the seems of things. Too bad this school's gonna turn him.

How do I know he's gonna be turned?

I just know. It happens to kids like him. The inexperienced virgins taking their first step into adulthood. And the funny thing is… Its usually guys like me who change them. Heh heh.

I think there's time for a cigarette before breakfast starts… either way. I'm having one before I'm forced to sit and 'listen' to the irritating, and mostly homosexual, teachers in this shit hole.

I hope Asuma has something interesting for my Science class this year. Maybe I'll actually pass a subject.

_

* * *

_

Naruto

HOLY SHIT!

_Thump._

Owwww! My arsee! Damn it!

Oh Shit. I'm LATE! NO!

Up up up! Strip strip strip! Trousers… crap! Underwear… Trousers… shirt… blazer… Tie. Tie? TIE! Oh.. Phew there's my tie! *sweat drop* Shoes… I'll guess my trainers will be okay? Eh whatever, I'm late.

RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN! Where the frick is room… 7!

"Naruto-Kun! We're here!" Kiba! KIBAAAA!

"Kiba-Kun! You saved my arse!" I flung my arms around the 14 year old.

"Okay, Naruto-Kun, let go! We have to go in for tutor!"

"Oh right.. I knew that!"

_

* * *

_

Kiba

"And then, and then, and then he said I looked like a bottom bunker… I don't get it! Do you?" Naruto seriously speaks too much. Of course I knew what the Uchiha meant, but I didn't want to make Naruto feel bad.

"Not a clue, Naruto." I looked at the clock. Hm. Kakashi-Sensei is 15 minutes late. Iruka-Sensei warned us about that but… this is ridiculous.

_Slam_

"I'm your tutor this year. Now if we all could go around one by one and tell me a little about yourselves. You know the usual, your favourite thing, what you hate most… dreams for the future…"

"Why don't you help us out a little, man!" Naruto's voice echoed through the room.

"Alright then. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business… But anyway, I have lots of hobbies… "

"Huh?" Naruto sweat dropped. "So anyway, Kiba-kun… what do you think he could have meant by 'bottom bunker'?"

Kakashi's ears pricked. Hm, he's an odd teacher. His face was mostly covered by a black mask and his left eye had a scar over it… and was red? Hm, cool.

"Naruto-Kun, is it?" Naruto nodded. "here, look in the glossary for 'uke'."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Icha-icha paradise volume 3?" He looked for 'Uke' anyway. "WHAT! I'M NOT AN UKE!"

"AHAHAHAHAAAA!"

_

* * *

_

Sasuke

That Dobe didn't get it until tutor half an hour ago. Moron.

I don't have time for people like him, I have to focus on being the best. Beat my brother at everything he's ever done. I will train harder in the dojo, study more in my classes, beat every record in sport Konoha Boarding has ever made. I will do this. I can do this.

And Naruto would just get in my way.

Argh! Him again! Why does that idiot occupy my mind! Maybe because he follows me everywhere when he gets the opportunity.

Like now for instance.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kami. "Do you know where room 21 is? I have Science…"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun? Sasukeeeeee-kuuuuuuuun?"

"Shut up! I'm going there now! Just shut up!" Shit. I lost my calm. Breath Sasuke, breathe. Before you punch this moron in the face.

"Okay."

"I said shut up!"

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru

Science with Asuma-Sensei. The only teacher I like… Damn. Who'd have thought, I'd be the one who fancied my teacher? I don't know if I even fancy him, or if I just want to be like him… but one way or another, I like him a lot.

"Hey Shikamaru-Kun!" I moved my eyes to look at the dog like boy next to me.

"Yo."

"You okay? You seem kinda, distant. And not your usual distant… if you get what I mean…" he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I twisted the pen in my hands around my fingers.

"I dunno, unrequited love? Bi-curiousness? The list can go on I guess…" he set his left hand down next to mine.

"I guess its called, 'being a teenager'." Kiba's face lit up as he began to laugh.

"Hey, yeah, that could be it! I never thought of that!" His toothy grin made him more innocent than when we first met yesterday.

"Most people think this school is one big fat romance. They have no idea what its like to actually live in an all boys boarding school. It's like a fucking war."

"Yeah? Well maybe you could help me through it? And I'll help you too."

"Why not? Dog boy." I winked at him, and he teasingly punched my right arm right before the lesson began.

_

* * *

_

Naruto

German. Why am I learning German? Why?

"Hast du ein Kuli?" Kiba asked me, scratching his nose.

"Uh… no?"

"I asked you if you had a pen." Kiba sighed, resting his chin on his fist.

"Oh. Jah?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't do you?" he narrowed his eyes and turned to Shikamaru who was sat next to him.

"Uh…" Too late. Kiba's got a pen, off his 'new friend'.

WHAT ABOUT ME! ARGHH!

"Danke Shikamaru-Kun!" *glareglareglare* MY FRIEND! Grrr!

"Um, Kiba-kun… hast du ein booserhalter?" Kiba bugged his eyes at me. "What? I mean, was?"

"Do you even know what you just asked?"

"no.."

"You asked me if I have a bra."

Shit.

Idiot. Kiba's too smart to be your friend. Shikamaru is far smarter than you. Give up on Kiba and let him be happy with Shikamaru.

_

* * *

_

Kiba

Break… What am I gonna do everyday at break?

Oh! Boxing class? *grin* Perfect.

I pushed open the sports hall doors, walking directly into a tall black haired teenager who appeared to be the year above.

"Uh, sorry…"

"Do not be sorry! It is entirely a fault of my own! I should have been more careful of where I stand!" Holy shit. He's like a Gai-sensei clone… but younger.

"Um… right." I scratched my head. "So are you a part of the boxing club?"

"A part? I am indeed! I am the first member this new year to have joined!" he grinned. "I am in training to be the strongest in the school! So I can become a fantastic shinobi! My youth will serve me well! And you also if you wish you join me!" he winked and forcefully pushed a thumbs up in my face.

Weird.

"Sure, why not?"

"I am Rock Lee! And yourself?" he lowered his thumbs up.

"heh, I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

"Inuzuka Kiba! I would like to formally announce, you are now a part of the boxing club!" I grinned and joined him on his way to the changing rooms. In a non-gay way… if I am Bi or Gay… He's not my type.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke

Citizenship is a waste of an hour. If I could drop this subject I would use the free lesson time to physically train out on the field with Gai-Sensei, who, I'm sure, would be willing to help me train. Instead I'm stuck listening to Iruka-Sensei jabber on about… Wait… What is he even talking about?

"Next lesson we will be… Um," Iruka-sensei's face turned a shade of pink. "Well, we will be going through Sexual Education."

Oh. I really didn't need to hear that. Although Iruka is probably the only trust worthy teacher to actually teach Sex Ed. Rather than making it a 60 minute porno.

"heh heh heh heh heh!" Oh for Kami's sake. Naruto really needs to mature up, if he's going to survive in my room.

I may have to teach him a lesson myself.

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru

I wonder how this place managed to raise funds to re-model an old science lab into a Psychology room. Or even just to hire Ibiki to teach. My father has told me that he's not cheap, and insisted I take Psychology this year. Troublesome father.

Hopefully it'll be of interest and use to me. Being forced into being a strategist when I leave Konoha Boarding means I need to keep up my mental skills. Maybe I'll then be forced into the interrogation aspect of the ANBU. Damn.

Ah well at least I may have the opportunity of retiring young.

Where as most of the morons in this place will be stuck as Gennin or Chunin for the rest of their lives until an untimely death comes to them. I guess it'll be tough on me in the future. Finding out every week that an old friend of mine is either in hospital, on an S-rank mission or found dead. Worst of all, turned evil.

I'm not really looking forward to that.

Who would?

I guess most of the students here cant wait until they're out in the real world.

They're idiots.

The don't know what they've got.

Most people don't I guess.

Not until it's gone.

_

* * *

_

Naruto

Art… I guess I'm good at Art?

Awh man. I don't know! I can draw… that's pretty much it!

"HELLOOO! BOYS!" Is that Jiraya? Oh.. I guess I'm in his 4th year class he was looking forward to teaching… Oh man, I wonder why… "For our first Art project we will be studying the HUMAN BODY! HEH HEH HEH!"

That's why.

Oh my Kami! My Art teacher and Principle is a PERVERT!

"As most of you will know I am known as a Sage, along with that Tsunade bitch and Oro- anyway! I would prefer you all to call me Sage Jiraya! Or Jiraya-sama! I don't mind which!" ('-sama' is similar to lord? So he wants to be called Lord Jiraya)

"Sama? Screw that! I'm callin' you the PERVY SAGE!" I grinned, pleased that I came up with the name with out help.

"WHAT! I'M NOT A PERVY SAGE! YOU SHOULD FEEL LUCKY I TEACH ART TO YOU KIDS! I COULD BE OFF SAVING THE WORLD OR MORE IMPORTANTLY WRITING MY NEW ICHA-ICHA PARIDISE!"

Pervert.

"Awh c'mon Pervy Sage! You know this is WAY better than going off to save the world! Its so we can save the world FOR you!" I saw Sasuke, a few rows in front of me, glaring with interest in my direction. I. Must. Make. A. Scene. "I mean seriously! Wouldn't you rather be reading porn! If you train me personally, I'll pick up EVERYTHING like that!" I clicked my fingers "I could be off saving Konoha before any of these guys even graduate!"

"Right, that's it Naruto! GET OUT!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

_Kiba_

At Lunch I found Shikamaru laying on the field looking up at the clouds. Its frickin' cold! Why'd he be out here?

I sat next to him anyway.

"Hey."

He directed his attention to me. "Yo."

"Watchin' clouds again?"

"mm."

"Mind if I join?"

"No." I laid next to him, my right arm bent behind my head as my left rested on my stomach.

"So, are you okay?" I rolled my head to face his profile.

He remained looking up at the sky. "Fine."

"Ha, lies! There's no such thing as feeling 'fine'! C'mon, what's up?" I grinned.

There was a long pause, I could almost see Shikamaru re-arranging his thoughts.

"I think I like someone is all." his face remained neutral. Gave no sign as to who it could be. Damn.

"Really? Cool, who?" pause. "I mean, you don't have to say."

"Good, coz I'm not going to tell you."

I groaned. "At least tell me something."

"I think I might like them."

"You've already told me that! Give me a clue!" I rolled onto my left side and propped my head up on my left hand.

"it's a guy."

"I could have guessed that! Damn you Shikamaru!"

He turned his head, and looked at me oddly.

Shit.

Did I just say 'Shikamaru'?

"Oh shit, sorry! I meant Shikamaru-Kun!" I scratched the back of my head and looked away nervously. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, Kiba-chan."

"HEY! I'm so not a 'chan'! And stop changing subject!" I grinned and laughed it off. "What colour hair has he got? Give me that at least!"

"Brown."

"Damn. So not useful! There must be thousands of kids with brown hair!"

"He's not younger."

"Ah.. That narrowed it down. Kinda." he chuckled again, sitting up.

"Come on. We'll be late for English otherwise." he smiled down at me, offering a hand.

"Fine." I winked as he pulled me up, and we walked to the main building.

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoied Chapter 2! _

_REVIEWWW! _

_X_


	3. I Like It Ruff Ruff!

**Warning: innuendos (implied sexual meanings), Shonen Ai, homosexuality, harsh language, perverted characters ;), Student/Teacher affairs,**

**(This Chapter includes kissing, for once XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just borrow the characters to make twisted stories :)**

**A/N:** _the warnings will basically be the same, more or less. They'll only change if there's anything… ehem… a bit more frisky than boys kissing. If you catch my drift._

_Feel free to mention in your reviews of this (if you decide to review…) to mention some scenarios that I could put in, I'm open to suggestions. Nothings un-changeable in my mind! I'm willing to try putting different couples together… but the out come couples will remain the ones I have chosen ;) heh heh_

_The view points still change between 4 characters (Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru) _

_Hope you enjoy. Review? ;D_

_Amiie-Kun!_

_x_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke

Naruto's damned question echoed though my mind as I sat in my English lesson, Kakashi Sensei's voice mumbling in the back ground.

'_Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?''Are you one of them?'_

How should I know! I think I'll speak with Kakashi Sensei about it after the lesson.

"Pssst! Sasuke-teme! What does that mean?" the blonde whispered, hiding his mouth from Kakashi Sensei's view with one hand, pointing at a word with the other.

"Procrastination?" he nodded. "Dobe. Its to postpone doing something." I sigh, returning to my work.

"Thanks Sasuke-" he was cut off by the sound of the bell, signalling the end of our school day. "Oh, well I guess I'll see you later, right Sasuke-teme?" he grinned his idiotic smile as he picked up his stuff and left.

Time to talk to Kakashi Sensei.

He was still sat in his seat, gazing down into his orange book. A smile lingered on his masked lips.

"Sensei?" his eyes focused on me. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

He folded the corner of his page and set the book down on his desk.

"Oh? Go on."

"Well its about curiousness concerning sexuality." his lips formed a smirk, creasing his mask. "You see I-"

"You're not entirely sure what you feel for whom. I get it." he leaned forward on his desk. "but what can I do?"

"I was hoping you could talk to me about it. I don't know what to do."

"I see." he stood, the chair legs scraped the wooden floor. "Well I could do something. But I doubt you'd like it." he paused, a grin breaking across his face. "Or you might like it more than you anticipated, depending."

He blurred from sight and appeared behind me.

"Uh, Sensei?" he rested his chin on my shoulder, looping his arms around my waist.

"Sasuke-kun…" he turned me to face him his face inches from mine. "Close your eyes."

"But, Sensei-"

"Just do it." he leaned into my ear. "Trust me." he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. My heart skipped as I closed my eyes. "Good boy." I heard a shuffling of fabric before a pair of cool lips crashed against mine. I forced my eyes to remain closed as Kakashi Sensei gently nibbled at my lower lip. I took a deep breath before letting my hormones take over. Kakashi's hands rested on my hips, under my shirt, stroking feather like lines over my skin. I accepted Kakashi's tongue into my mouth, letting him search. Strange things were happening to me. I felt the majority of my blood flow to where it normally isn't… I liked it. Just as I was close to resting my hand on Kakashi's neck, he pulled away letting me fall against his desk. My eyes snapped open, searching for him.

"Sensei?"

"Behind you." he was sat back in his chair, once again reading his book. "I trust you've discovered what you wanted to know?"

"Yes. Thank you Sensei."

I swiftly left the room, heading for my dorm.

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru

Kiba asked if Naruto could visit our room after English. Heh, why not? I wont be there anyway. I'm going to find my spot. The place where I watch the clouds in peace.

The roof.

The stairs are such a hassle but the quality of cloud watching is worth it. The door at the top is always locked, good thing my neighbour Ino always leaves her bobby pins at my house whenever my mother invites her in for tea. My mother is convinced that me and Ino are going to get married, I highly doubt that. She's too troublesome.

After a few picks at the lock, the door swings open revealing a view of the whole of Konoha. Its very peaceful. The clouds appear closer here than anywhere else in Konoha. Although, it does get lonely.

*sigh* Maybe I'll find the courage to confess my feelings to the certain brown-haired ninja. Or maybe, that's a little too troublesome.

_

* * *

_

Naruto

"Kibaaaa-Kuuuun!" I banged my knuckles against Kiba's room door repeatedly until he finally answered.

"Naruto-Kun. Shut up or I'm not letting you in!" he glared, the corner of his mouth twitched up in a small smirk.

"Alright, alright! What did you want?" I walked in the door and sat on the separate, non-bunk bed. Kiba closed the door.

"Naruto-Kun. Do you think I could be Bi-sexual?"

"Ehh?"

"Bi-sexual. Yanno, like guys and girls…" a blush rose in his cheeks.

"Ohh… I dunno. Have you kissed a guy?"

"No."

"How about a girl?"

"You know I have Naruto-kun!" he sat down on the lower bunk bed.

"Hmm… Well I guess you'd only know if you kiss a guy!"

"You've got a point."

"I think I might be gay."

"What?"

"I think I might be-"

"I heard you Naruto-kun! But what do you mean? How do you know?"

"Well… I think my room mate is hot."

"I think mine is hot but-" he stopped. What was he going to say?

"But what?"

"Never mind." his blush turned red. "But you've never kissed anyone Naruto-kun!"

"So? I'm not interested in girls…"

"You used to like Sakura-"

"That was years ago Kiba-kun! I've matured, I think I like guys now!"

"but-"

"If you're going to object by saying I haven't kissed a guy why don't YOU kiss me then?" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

Wait… did I just dare Kiba to *gulp* kiss me?

"Hey why not? It'll clear up a lot for the both of us!" He started laughing.

"Wha- b-b-but! I didn't mean it! I was, I was joking?"

"So? it's a good idea!"

"B-b-b-b-but!"

"Shut up Naruto-kun and come 'ere!" he was standing in front of me.

"N-no!"

"Fine, I'll come to you!" he leaned over me, forcing me backwards onto the bed, pinning my arms down.

"K-k-Kiba-kuuuuuuun!" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Shh!" his face hovered centimetres from mine. "You know it means nothing. Its just to clear something up!" he smiled.

"Fine." I kinda needed to know if I was gay. Or at least attracted to guys enough to want to kiss them.

Kiba grinned, leaning down closer to my face before he pressed his warm lips onto mine. Wow. I wouldn't have thought Kiba would kiss so gently…

Our lips moved in time together as I deepened the kiss by leaning my head up towards Kiba. He lashed his tongue over my bottom lip, I guess asking to go further. I parted my lips letting Kiba taste my mouth as I attempted to get used to using my tongue as a part of a kiss. I felt heat growing, um, down there. I felt like I needed to go further than just kissing… wait! This is Kiba! NO!

I opened my eyes wide, pushing Kiba off me.

"What?" he gasped, laying next to me.

"I, uh, I kinda, uhh…"

"Liked it?" he winked. Yes, I kinda did. No. I DEFINITELY DID!

"Yeah.."

"Me too. But I haven't got those feelings towards you!"

"No, neither!" I laughed awkwardly.

Kiba sat up and ruffled my hair. "Thanks Naruto-Kun. You made me realise… I'm definitely Bisexual." He grinned.

"No problem, I'm still not sure if I'm Gay or Bi BUT I LIKE GUYS! HAHA!" I jumped up, and walked to the door. "Good luck getting that Shikamaru guy to like you!"

I slammed the door shut.

Now I have to get Sasuke to like me…

_

* * *

_

Kiba

Huh. Naruto isn't half bad at kissing for a first timer.

Oh ew. I just thought that about my best friend.

Ew.

At that precise moment, Shikamaru walked through the door.

"What're you doing on my bed? Smelling my pyjamas?"

"No, I can smell you from here, goon." I grinned, standing.

"Hm, sure. I just hope you weren't getting freaky with that Naruto-Kun on my bed. At the very least, do it on Shino-kun's bed."

"Haha! Maybe. But what If I was getting freaky with you, would we still have to go on Shino-kun's bed?" I winked, leaning against the wall.

"Heh, what makes you think we'd get freaky?" Shikamaru sat where I previously was.

"Well, you're always flirting with me, it kinda makes me think you're interested."

"Well, maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Obviously I'm joking. You like some dude, why would I get in your way?" I smiled, opening the window.

"Are you preparing for me to smoke?" he raised an eyebrow, subconsciously searching in his pockets for a light.

"Yes, because you're already looking for your zippo!" I pointed out, leaning against the wall again.

"Hm, you're right." he held up the zippo, now leaning into his bedside table draw for a cigarette.

He joined me by the window, the cigarette in-between his lips as he worked his lighter. The end burned, sending a strong smell around the room.

"Hey, Shikamaru-kun?" I felt his eyes rest on me. "I figured out if I was straight or Bi today."

"Hm, really?" his gaze turned back to his cigarette. "And?"

"I'm Bi. For sure." I smiled slightly at the sight of Shikamaru's smirk from the corner of my eye.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"I kissed a boy. Simple." I laughed.

"And? Doesn't mean you're bi coz you kissed a boy."

"I liked it." he looked at me with a slight surprise in his eyes.

"Who? That Naruto kid?"

"Yeah. But I don't like him… He's too good a friend." I smiled.

"Fair enough. But that was only one guy."

"How many boys you kissed then?"

"Four."

"Who?"

"Shino, last year. Kankuro, during summer. Lee, when we got drunk last New Years at my parent's house. And you. Now."

"Wh-" Shikamaru cut me off by roughly laying his lips on mine, pressing me against the ladder of the bunk bed. You see, my hormones generally rage… now is a whole other level of raging! I let my hands wonder to Shikamaru's hips, under his shirt, feeling his cool skin under my fingertips. I felt one of his hands grip my hip, as the other weaved into my hair, lightly tugging at it. All I could smell was the faint sent of lynx chocolate (lol sorry I had to XD) covered by cigarette smoke. This time, it was him who initiated going further, and I thought _I_ was forward! As he sucked my lower lip, I quickly turned the tables and nipped his lip, receiving a gasp from Shikamaru. I took my forced entrance. I slid my tongue into his mouth, tasting the tar of the burnt tobacco. Shikamaru wasn't one to give up dominance and pushed back on my tongue with his, pressing me harder into the ladder, one step digging into my upper back.

He pulled away. He left me panting and mildly satisfied.

"hey, where'd you go?" I asked, watching him lay on his bed.

"No where. I just didn't want to corrupt an innocent kid." he smirked, closing his eyes.

"What?"

"Heh, I don't want you thinking I like you or anything."

Wow. Why does that hurt?

_

* * *

_

Sasuke

I've been training on the floor of my room. Ignored Naruto as he came back from Inuzuka's room. And watched him listening to music as he read some work that he needed to do. I wonder… would it feel the same as it did with Kakashi Sensei if I kissed Naruto?

Just to show him I am Bisexual. Or at the very least, not fussy.

No, of course it wouldn't be the same. He's a little virgin child, never kissed anyone, certainly never gone further. He's like a white feather. Pure. I'm like charcoal. Dark and dirty. In more than one way.

All I would be doing is corrupting an innocent.

What if he wants to be corrupted?

Nono. He doesn't. its obvious by the way he passionately calls me Sasuke-teme. I would love to see the moment he changes. Maybe then I could stand him.

I'll have to wait for that day.

Dobe.

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru

Its getting late. Kiba has been in bed listening to his ipod. I've been reading. Shino… Is also reading. About bugs. Kiba is so damned distracting. Is it because of that kiss? Cant be. I wont let it be.

I wonder what he's listening too…

"Hey, Kiba-kun." no reply. "Kiba-kun!" nope. Nada. I pulled open my bedside draw and pick up my Dog collar tag. I hold it for a moment, calculating my aim. Then I skim it through the air, knocking Kiba's jaw.

"Hey, what the fuck?" he pulled out his ipod earphones.

"What you listening too?" I ask. He looks at me for a moment, almost surprised I'm interested.

"Well, right now, Three Day Grace."

"What song?"

"Animal." I laugh. "What?"

"Its an appropriate song for you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Its kinda depressing, so are you sure?" a smile broke across his face.

"Well, if I'm right, 'I cant control myself' is a lyric. Yeah?" Kiba nodded. "Well, I know that's true." I smirked, remembering his battling for dominance a few hours ago.

"Ah.. You've got a point." a pink flush tinted his cheeks. He stuck one earphone in. "Someone should help me tame this animal." he winked.

"Well, this school is crawling with gay guys. Take your pick." I return attention to my book. I don't want him to think I'm interested in him as more than just friends. I must appear aloof. Strange thing is, its more difficult to act that way towards Kiba than it is with everyone else.

"Alright, might just do that." he plugged both earphones in now, returning to his music.

Oh. I wasn't expecting that.

* * *

**Little poll for you!**

_**What character will Kiba go and use to 'tame him'?**_

_**-Haku**_

_**-Lee**_

_**-Kankuro**_

_**-Gaara**_

**Tell me in your Reviews! **

**;)**

**x**


	4. Loose Yourself In Clouds

Warning: innuendos (implied sexual meanings), Shonen Ai, homosexuality, harsh language, perverted characters ;), Student/Teacher affairs,

**(The Poll is still up for voting on as I didn't include anything about Gaara, Lee, Haku or Kankurou in this chapter! XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just borrow the characters to make twisted stories :)**

**A/N:** _the warnings will basically be the same, more or less. They'll only change if there's anything… ehem… a bit more frisky than boys kissing. If you catch my drift._

_Feel free to mention in your reviews of this (if you decide to review…) to mention some scenarios that I could put in, I'm open to suggestions. Nothings un-changeable in my mind! I'm willing to try putting different couples together… but the out come couples will remain the ones I have chosen ;) heh heh_

_The view points still change between 4 characters (Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru) _

_Hope you enjoy. Review? ;D_

_Amiie-Kun!_

_x_

**

* * *

**_Naruto_

Ohh man. it's the morning. Mid week! Noooooo!

Oh well, I guess I have to deal. Huh, Sasuke is already getting dressed… Heh heh, perfect timing. I watched as Sasuke pulled on his shirt over his bare chest. His skin was creamy white, dazzling. And obviously the six pack was a fucking turn on. Yeah. I think I'm gay.

I yawned. "Sasuke-teme! I swear I never see you in the mornings!"

"That's because you always over sleep. Dobe."

"You've got a point there, Sasuke-teme." I jumped out from my bed, pulling off my t-shirt. I'm not very muscley, specially compared to Sasuke. But I am tan. That's a plus right? Okay, maybe not? Anyway.

I pulled my school shirt out of the top drawer of the dresser, then found the rest of my uniform across the room, in a pile next to my bed. I felt Sasuke's eyes on me. I turn. I was right.

"What're you looking at TEME!" I glared, too self conscious to pull off my pyjama bottoms.

"What does it look like, moron?" he glared, buttoning up his shirt.

"Turn around! I need to change!"

"Hm." he turned to retrieve his tie, so I ripped off my pyjamas and yanked on my boxers just in time for him to face me again. He smirked. "how much effort did you put into that?"

"A lot." I stepped into my trousers, zipping up the fly before reaching for my socks.

"Hm." his smirk grew.

"What?"

"You have writing on your face."

"Eh?" he walked over to me, pressed his index finger on my cheek.

"Looks like you were writing on your hand yesterday. Slept on it."

"Shit." I licked my finger tips and rubbed at my face.

"Here." he tossed me a flannel. "Use the mirror." he said pointing above the dresser.

"Oh, thanks Sasuke-teme."

* * *

_Kiba_

As usual, I was woken up by the smell of cigarette smoke floating through the air. The smell has become familiar to me, one of which I identify with Shikamaru now. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up in my bed.

I yawned. "Where's Shino at?"

"Been and gone." Shikamaru answered, flicking the stub of his smoke out the window. He breathed out thick smoke in my direction. "C'mon, or you'll be late."

"Aren't you usually gone by now, Shikamaru-kun?" I asked, jumping down the ladder and walking across to my dresser.

"Yeah, but I had a feeling you'd over sleep. You didn't drift off until at least 2." he muttered, closing the window.

I pulled off my pyjama shorts, swiftly replacing them with red boxers. "You watch me in the night?" I turned, trousers in hand.

"No, I just saw your ipod light every ten minutes until somewhere along the lines of 2 am. Kept me awake." He said, picking up his can of lynx giving himself an all over body spray as I did up my trousers.

"Oh. Sorry, I wont tonight." I picked up my shirt from the draw knob, pulling it over my right arm. "Aren't you tired?"

"I'm always tired. I'll just sleep in classes today." I had buttoned my shirt up wrong and had to re-do it. "For God's sake! Come here, I'll do it!" I shuffled over to his bedside and awaited for my shirt to be buttoned. His knuckles brushed against my chest, leaving behind a tingling sensation.

"I feel like I'm 5!" I laughed, trying to distract myself.

"Well if you saw yourself half the time, you'd think you were too." he finished buttoning. "Hand me your tie, might as well do that for you too."

"You think I'm immature?"

"Not specifically immature, just innocent. You see the world through virgin eyes." he winked, pulling my collar down over my tie.

"Shup. Not my fault I'm not a man whore!" I winked back, sitting on his bed, pulling my socks on.

"I'm not a man whore. Girls just choose me."

Wait. What?

"'Girls'? You mean you've had sex with more than one girl?"

"Yes." Shite.

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Huh, I guess you don't shag and tell." I pulled on my blazer then bent down to tie my left shoe laces.

"Right you are." He smirked down at me.

"Well, how many then?" I straightened up, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Not many."

"How many?"

"Three." He can shag three girls, then decide he prefers guys? Man, he's not quite right in the head.

"Huh." I picked up my pen from the dresser, along with a couple of quid. (I'm an English writer, so sue me! Nono! Don't sue me! I'm poor!)

"Jealous?"

"No, why would I be?" I smile. "you fancy someone anyway, haha!" I scratched the back of my head, pulling the door open. "Are we going then?"

"Alright."

* * *

_Sasuke_

I got a text this morning.

Sakura-Chan.

'_Hey Sasuke-Kun! Theres a party this weekend, thought I might see you there? xxxxxxx'_

There's always a party. I'm guessing it's Ino's. Her parents tend to leave town a lot, stock up on wild flowers I suppose.

Shall I go? Eh, why not? Maybe I'll bring Naruto. See how he reacts in my world. I over heard that Inuzuka kid talking to Naruto about Sakura, I guess they know her. What if Kiba likes her? Hm, this will make it all the more interesting.

Heh heh.

'_Sakura-chan, alright I'll come. Let me bring people_.'

It's a plan.

* * *

_Shikamaru_

Sasuke is in a weird mood. He asked Kiba about Ino's party. I guess they'll be going and dragging Uzumaki with them. Eh, I suppose I'll have to go now. Whatta drag! At least if I'm way wasted I could go home or crash in her room before anyone claims it. Now that's a plan.

But right now I have to face the day… and sleep back those 4 hours in class.

Why was I watching Kiba all night?

Eh, Who knows, and who cares. I'm going to sleep in the locker rooms through P.E.

* * *

_Naruto_

Ehh? P.E.?

Whaaaat… Nooooo…

"Naruto-kun. What's the face for?" Kiba asked, pulling out his kit from locker number 008.

"P.E. I suck!" I tried pulling open my locker. "And this WONT OPEN!" Kiba turned the knobby thing and pulled gently.

"There you go."

I mumbled a thank you.

"I just, I don't wanna make a fool of myself already! It's only been a couple of days!"

"And you've already made a fool of yourself."

"Shut up! Or you'll be the next person I call 'teme'!" I glared, pulling on my black shorts.

"haha! I'm the only one who doesn't cast you aside, Naruto-kun. I don't think you'd want to get into a fight with me." Fair point.

Teme.

"Arghh! Fine! I'll make new friends!"

"How?"

"Meet people!"

"Okay, whatever floats your boat Naruto-kun." he laughed, closed his locker and walked out the changing rooms next to Sasuke.

Argh! I wish I was actually good at P.E. then I wouldn't be so afraid of making a fool of myself coz I know I wouldn't!

Oh screw it.

* * *

_Kiba_

Hell yeah! P.E.! Now I can show what I've got! Woohoo!

I nodded my head at Gai Sensei (who I met in boxing club yesterday) which was returned with a huge grin.

Score. I have a teacher that likes me!

"CLASS! HAVE I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" He posed, legs wide apart and hands on hips. "TODAY WE ARE GOING TO DO LAPS OF THE SCHOOL FIELD! FIRST ONE TO DO 100 WINS!"

Naruto put his hand up.

"Wins what?"

"Well! A large congratulations from ME!" ha, like anyone would really want that. I wouldn't mind the recognition though…

"I'm so gonna do this!" I laughed to myself attracting the attention of Emo Uchiha.

"You're not gonna beat me, Inuzuka."

"Wanna bet, Uchiha?" I grinned, walking out the door.

"Alright class! On your marks. Get set. GOOOOOOOOO!"

The Uchiha and I stayed at a reasonable pace, matching each other if one sped up. After one lap I saw Naruto had given up and decided to walk along with Choji, a reasonably chubby kid from down the hall.

Where'd Shikamaru get too? Sleeping I guess. Haha!

The concentration on Uchiha's face is such a contrast from my enjoyable smirk. I don't know if the kid is actually enjoying this but I know I am! I love running, I used to go running every morning and afternoon with Akamaru.

Akamaru…

Damn.

* * *

_Sasuke_

I beat that Inuzuka. Something distracted him, I can tell. Not like I care. If anything, I enjoyed winning, watching him lose. It just looked like he remembered something he had left behind in Konoha when he came to this school. Hm. I had nothing to leave behind. It had already been taken away from me.

_Bzz bzz bzz_

Sakura again.

'_Yeah anything! As long as you come, we'll be fine xxxxxxx'_

Pathetic. No wonder I prefer guys now. Although, I suppose I shouldn't have gotten drunk that time last summer. That was such a bad idea. Oh well, its been and done. She would still be just as stalker-ish if I hadn't taken her virginity.

Although I wish she hadn't taken mine. It is Sakura after all.

Like it matters. I'm not going to marry her, and that's that.

Now I have to get to music before Anko Sensei goes completely ape shit and starts throwing drums around again.

* * *

_Shikamaru_

I awoke to the sound of Naruto's complaining, and the slamming of locker doors.

I guess that means its time for music? Awh whatta drag. I think I'll bunk.

"hey Shikamaru-kun!" came Kiba's voice soon followed by his figure hunched oer, attempting his tie again.

"huh, do I have to dress you constantly from now on?" I grumbled, reaching for his tie.

"I'm sure you'd love to UN-dress me." he winked and laughed. I'm pretty sure I would.

"don't be a moron. Hey, I'm thinking about ditching Music. Wanna join me?" I looked into his sparkly dark eyes.

"heh, sure. Like I'm gonna use music in my shin obi life anyway!" he grinned that toothy smile as we left the P.E. block.

I think I'll show him the roof…

* * *

_Naruto_

Huh? Music? What the hell!

"alright Maggots! Take this sheet, learn the beat, then play it at the end of class. I'll be right back, I've got to go talk to Ibiki-chan!" she cackled and left in one large lunge.

"Sasuke-teme… I cant read music?" he glared at me. He's so pleasant.

"fine, I'll show you the basics. This one is one beat, this means you take a break…" he held the paper in his hands and pointed at each symbol. "this means 2 quick beats like this." he handed me the sheet and clapped twice. He took the sheet back. "these are telling you how high the note is and what note. that's a C." he noticed me staring at him. "Dobe, were you even paying any attention?"

"huh, um, yeah… that's a C."

"no. that's a C." he glared and moved my finger to the C. "where did your brain go off to Naruto-kun?"

Did he just call me Naruto-kun? Not Dobe?

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"you called me _Naruto-kun_…"

* * *

_Kiba_

Shikamaru lead me up this huge flight of stairs only to be faced with a locked door.

"um, did you drag me all this way to look at a door?" I scratched the back of my head, confused.

"no, moron. Its what's behind the door." he pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket and began picking the lock.

"ohh, so that's how you keep all your hair up in that pony tail of yours!" I laughed in hysterics as the door clicked open.

"shut up. Its my neighbour's. Now come on!" he push the door wide, revealing a beautiful view of Konoha. It was breathtaking.

"wow…"

"come on, laying over here is the best bit." Shikamaru moved over to the slanted roof and laid himself on top of it, perfect angle for staring at clouds and the view.

I anxiously joined him.

"I'm not gonna fall through am I?"

"No." he watched as I laid right down. "Do you miss something?" he asked out of the blue.

I stared back into his face, seeing a mild look of concern… for me?

"Yeah, kinda." I smile, looking up at the clouds.

"Who?"

I huffed. "I'm not telling you." I looked back and winked.

"Ha. Funny." his sarcasm was dripping with friendship. I knew he wasn't pissed because his eyes were light and friendly rather than dark and annoyed.

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"If I tell you what?"

"The girls. At least one of them." I grinned, moving my right hand behind my head for comfort.

"Hm. Fine." he turned his gaze to the sky. "Ino."

My mouth dropped. "Ino? When was that?"

"Mm." his brow wrinkled as he calculated the time. "last summer."

"But… that…" I couldn't say it. I looked back up at the clouds and heard Shikamaru move his head to face me once more.

"What?"

"I was…" I cant believe it. "I was going out with her in summer. Are you the reason she dumped me?" I snapped my head towards Shikamaru.

"Hm, I don't know. Does it matter?"

I dunno. Does it?

"Well, she's the only girl to break up with me. Fuckin' hurt. So yes and no."

"Well I'm sorry for shagging your girlfriend of the time. But honestly. Its Ino."

He's got a point.

"Yeah… she's still after that Uchiha anyway. Before, during and after we got together." I smiled. She's so desperate.

"Hey, now you're Bi, you've got a lot more choice." Shikamaru winked and patted my hand.

"Ha, fair point." the weather is still chilly, but bearable. "Hey, stay up here all day?"

"Why not?"

* * *

**Continue of my little poll for you!**

_**What character will Kiba go and use to 'tame him'?**_

_**-Haku**_

_**-Lee**_

_**-Kankuro**_

_**-Gaara**_

**Tell me in your Reviews! **

**(So far its Gaara vs Lee, 2 - 1 so VOTE!)**

**;)**

**x**


	5. Spin The Damed Bottle!

Warning: innuendos (implied sexual meanings), Shonen Ai, homosexuality, harsh language, perverted characters ;), Student/Teacher affairs, Alcohol use...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just borrow the characters to make twisted stories :)**

**A/N:** _the warnings will basically be the same, more or less. They'll only change if there's anything… ehem… a bit more frisky than boys kissing. If you catch my drift._

_Feel free to mention in your reviews of this (if you decide to review…) to mention some scenarios that I could put in, I'm open to suggestions. Nothings un-changeable in my mind! I'm willing to try putting different couples together… but the out come couples will remain the ones I have chosen ;) heh heh_

_The view points still change between 4 characters (Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru) I may decide to add others just to make it more interesting but they wont be perminent._

_Hope you enjoy. Review? ;D_

_Amiie-Kun!_

_x_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke

I think the time at school is beginning to speed up. The last few days have been and gone in a flash. Now, its Friday evening and I've just come back to my room from having a long shower.

"Hey um, Sasuke-kun?" I turned my gaze towards the blonde. "What should I wear to this thing?" he scratched the back of his head, it had almost become a nervous habit.

I sigh. "Depends what you've got." I dropped my towel and pulled on a pair or black boxers. I sensed Naruto's jaw drop. I was right. "What?"

"N-nothing. I haven't got a lot of clothes…" He pulled out the bottom draw of the dresser and showed me how sparse it was.

"Hn." I chucked the towel towards the door and looked through my clothes. "Here." I chucked Naruto a pair of dark straight leg jeans and a red shirt. "Try these on."

"Huh? Really?" I nodded. "Okay, um…" he gingerly removed his uniform, a small blush appeared in his cheeks as he stood in nothing but his underwear and socks.

I leaned against the dresser as Naruto stepped into my jeans. I watched as they became filled, more so than they are when I wear them. Naruto began slowly buttoning the shirt, getting it wrong twice.

"Naruto-kun, come here."

A look of shock on his face. "What?"

"Come here, let me do the damned shirt for you."

"Oh…"

His head was slightly bowed in embarrassment as I began buttoning the shirt. Naruto stepped back, letting me admire his appearance.

"Not bad." I smirked as Naruto's cheeks grew redder. The 3 tiny scars on each cheek seemingly disappeared into the blush.

"Um, thanks." he scratched the back of his head again.

"Its fine. Keep them."

"Huh?"

"I have no use for them, they suit you better anyhow."

"Wow, thanks a lot Sasuke-kun."

Hn, Moron.

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru

Oh man. Its just so troublesome going places. Especially Ino's house.

Kiba and I decided to be here early, chill at mine for a while before hand. We placed ourselves by the window in the dining room, so I could watch the sky descend into darkness, and just to clear up for Kiba who would be attending tonight.

"Hey, looks like a lot of people from our school." he commented, pointing out Gaara and his older brother Kankurou, behind them Lee and Neji from the year above.

"Well, since they invited Uchiha Sasuke, they would let anybody else come just to get him here."

"Oh, I get it." his eyes reflected on the glass. "Who're all these girls then?"

I focused my vision from the sky onto the people outside. "From Tsunade Academy. The all girls school down the road from ours." I shifted in my seat to get a better look at who was out there. "That's Tenten, same year as Lee and Neji." I pointed at a brown haired girl with buns in her hair. "That's Hinata next to her. And that's Temari, Gaara and Kankurou's older sister."

"Huh… I guess tonight is gonna be an orgy?" he laughed.

"Hm, well yeah. Basically." Kiba's eyes widened as he looked my way. "The girls are desperate and highly unlikely to become lesbians. I guess they're fussy, unlike you and I." I winked, attempting to ease Kiba's anxiousness.

"Ah, okaay. Well I'll stay away from the girls then!" he scratched his head. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, why not?"

_

* * *

_

Naruto

Me and Sasuke arrived as everyone was shuffling through the door. Shikamaru and Kiba had just come out of the house next door and headed towards us.

"Hey! Naruto-kun!" Kiba waved with a smile, adjusting his t-shirt with a tuxedo printed on it. Typical Kiba.

"Kiba-kun! Hey!" I grinned, hands on hips.

"Nice outfit. Maybe you are gay." Kiba laughed.

"Um, its Sasuke-kun's… I sorta borrowed them."

"Oh." Sasuke glared towards Kiba. "Well they suit you!"

"Thanks." Shikamaru stood a few feet behind Kiba, a green shirt open over a black t-shirt, and some baggy black jeans hung off his narrow hips. I swear, everyone knows how to dress except me! Sasuke had chosen a white shirt and loose black tie paired with some grey skinny jeans… yes. He was hot.

*face palm* Why am I the only one who doesn't get any attention from my room mate? Argh.

"Can we please go in?" Sasuke asked, attitude dripping from his words. I noticed his grip tighten on his bottle of vodka.

"Yeah, okay, come on guys!" I grabbed Sasuke and Kiba's wrists and dragged them to the front door.

_

* * *

_

Kiba

Sakura and Ino were at the door greeting everybody in. Their girlish squeals were an obvious introduction to Sasuke Uchiha.

The damned arse hole.

"Oh my God! Sasuke-kun!" Ino spoke first, pushing Sakura behind her. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Hn."

This is gonna be awkward if I have to socialize with my ex.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun!" Sakura's voice came from behind Ino. I'm glad that at least one of them have begun to grow out of their obsession. It would be great if Sasuke turned out to be gay and in love with someone…

"Hey Sakura-chan! How are you? Been a while." I smiled and walked in the door taking Sakura to one side. Might as well catch up while I'm here.

"Wow, I'm great! You've changed a lot Kiba-kun!" I have?

"Really? I've changed?" I scratched my nose.

"Yeah, you're really tall!" Well… I am about 6 foot now… "And you look a lot older than 14!"

"Thanks, yeah you've changed too!" pause… "You've got boobs."

"haha! I'll take that as a compliment!" she laughed more and I awkwardly smiled, she excused herself to go speak to Sasuke who was finally left alone by Ino.

Hm. I wish I didn't say that. Oh well.

I found my way to the food and drink. Jesus, Ino's family are STOCKED UP with alcohol! Man, I wish my mum was that cool.

"hey, Dog Boy." came a familiar monotone voice. "Already after food?"

"Haha, no just admiring the variety of drinks!" I grinned, gesturing towards the bottles. "Anything you'd suggest?"

"I'm not one for anything fancy. So its either beer or vodka."

"Hn, shoulda known." I winked, grabbing a bottle of Smirnoff clear vodka.

"one for the hard stuff?" I looked at him oddly. "Alcohol and guys." he winked picking up a bottle of beer.

"Ha, sure. That leaves you out of the question then. You barley qualify as a guy."

"Wanna bet, Dog Boy?"

"No need." I grinned and walked off towards the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Okay everyone, I think its time for GAMES!" Ino's shrill voice hurt my ears.

The room was filled with a mixture of groans and cheers.

Oh shit.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke

Ino had forced the room to get into some form of circle to play spin the bottle. Who still plays that game anymore, it just shows how desperate they all are.

"Okay, I'll go first seeing as its my house!" she span the bottle, sat back on her heels and watched in anticipation. The bottle landed on Choji. "EWW!"

"Now, Ino, you know you have to kiss Choji and you cant back out!" Sakura's whisper was just loud enough for me to hear, mildly entertaining me.

"Oh FINE!"

The game passed round. Me. *sigh*

I span the bottle. I think I tried too hard, it took a while for it to stop. Slowly and finally it landed on Shikamaru. Everyone muttered some form of shock, the first time it had been a boy on boy kiss. So immature.

"Hm?" Kiba had woken Shikamaru, who was asleep on his stomach. "Huh, well I'm not moving."

"Hn." I push myself out of the arm chair I had taken control of and made my way across the circle to Shikamaru. I crouched in front of him, forced his chin up to me as I leaned down and pressed my lips onto his.

"KYAAAAA!"

Oh please. I returned to my place after a brief kiss. Now I'm waiting until everyone gets too wasted to remember anything.

So I can toy with them.

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru

Oh whatta drag. I had to kiss Sasuke, the King of sulk.

Well I just hope this game passes soon, I cant stand these immature games. I guess it helps that every time someone gets a kiss, they take a shot. One of my better ideas suggested to Ino. Weed out the light weights.

Naruto was next to spin. Lee had already been kissed 3 times. Plus his own turn. Tenten, Sakura, Neji and Gaara. Now lets see where Naruto lands himself.

"Huh?" It landed on Haku. I guess Naruto doesn't know this is a guy. "Hey, at least I get to kiss someone pretty! Heh heh!" he grinned, jumping up. Kiba was holding back his laughter and was jiggling silently. Naruto skidded on his knees in front of Haku, held his face between his hands and paused. Second thoughts? He leaned in and carefully pressed his lips onto Haku's as if he were some kind of angel.

"Awh, Naruto's second kiss." Kiba snickered.

"What? Second?" I stared up at Kiba, resting my head on my hands.

"Yeah, he recently had his first… Oh." Naruto was once again next to Kiba and the bottle was now in Kiba's grasp.

"Looks like its your turn." I said, giving him a wink before he sent the bottle into a blur of movement. Slowly slowly. Stop.

Lee, again. He's so far gone he wouldn't remember it in the morning. I guess that's a good thing…

Lee leapt to his feet. "Kiba-kun! Our youth shall be of great exuberance in this moment where we must kiss to prove we are true players of the game!" he swung back a shot and staggered towards Kiba, who scratched the back of his head and gulped his shot Ino had clumsily handed him.

"Okay, sure Lee-kun." Kiba got to his feet, knowing Lee was too far gone to crouch in front of him. I shuffled into a more comfortable position as Lee grabbed Kiba by the waist and bent him over, lover style, and pressed his lips roughly against Kiba's. honestly, by this time in the game most of the lightweights had wondered from the circle, I would have too but it meant moving, so it had become pretty sparse. Sakura and Ino had three kisses each, providing their blood with enough alcohol that they weren't able to stand straight, along with Naruto although he was gone with only the one.

Lee then lost balance, dropping Kiba and falling along with him. Kiba was pinned under Lee, one arm either side and a pair of lips pressed to his face. A tongue slid out of his mouth…

"COME ON! I WANNA PLAY!" Ino shrieked, toppling over. Lee was distracted by Ino, and Kiba took that moment to push him off.

"Thanks for the kiss Lee-kun, maybe we'll try this again when you're sober!" he dramatically bowed and exited the room.

Hm. That was weird.

_

* * *

_

Naruto

I hate Ino's games!

I'm gonna go talk to Haku! He's really pretty! Hic.

"Hey Haku!" I plopped myself down next to him at the kitchen table with a glass of pink fruity punch in my hand. "You okay?" (Naruto doesn't use suffixes when he's drunk XD)

"Yes, I'm fine Naruto-kun. Thank you. Yourself?" He smiled sweetly.

"I'm great!" I gulped the punch. "This stuff is yummy!" I grinned, reaching for some more. "I think you're pretty!"

Haku laughed. "Why thank you Naruto-kun. You're cute yourself."

"Really? Thankyouuuu!" gulp, gulp, gulp. "So would you wanna kiss me again?"

"Um, maybe later Naruto-kun. Okay?" Huh, Haku looks like a white angel… or is that the alcohol talking? Ehh, whatever. He's pretty.

"Okay! I'll meet you here in a few hours!" I grinned, before pecking Haku on the cheek and skipping off to find something fun to do.

Heh heh heh heh heh heh!

_

* * *

_

Kiba

Man, I've been running from Lee all night… I guess I'll retreat to the stairs? Oh, who was this guy again? Red hair, tattoo on his forehead… eye make up. Oh!

"Gaara?" I sit a few steps below him. He looked up from the step.

"Yes?"

"Hey! I'm Inuzuka Kiba! I've seen you around school…"

"I've seen you also." I smirked.

"So uh…" I picked at my finger nails. "Wanna drink?"

"Okay." his turquoise eyes shone with mild shock that I would offer him anything.

"Haha, okay well come on then!" I stood and held out my hand for Gaara to take. Nervously he placed his hand in mine and let me lead him to the drinks. "So what kind of stuff you like?" I asked as we stopped in front of the multicoloured bottles.

"I don't know."

"hmm…" I still had a hold of his hand. "Well, what's your favourite flavour?"

He shrugged.

"Okay, well mines raspberry. Wanna try some raspberry vodka?" I smiled at him. "Get you a little bit tipsy, unlike this lot!" I gestured towards the living room where most people were giggling uncontrollably or passed out.

"Okay…"

"Alright?" I poured two glasses and handed one to Gaara. "Drink up!"

_

* * *

_

Sasuke

I've got a drunken Sakura on my arm. At least Ino has passed out on Choji, I don't think I could handle the two of them drunk.

Now its time to mess with people.

"Sakura-chan?" I prod her to check she's still alive.

"Hmm?"

"I have something you might want to know. You know Kiba-kun right?" She drunkenly nodded. You could see the thought process of 'up, down, up, down, up, down' repeating in her mind. "He's in love with you. Now why don't you go off and talk to him about it."

"Oh really? Wow, Um I'll be right back Sasuke-kun!" she hoisted herself up, grinned a wonky smile and tottered off towards the drinks area.

Where'd Naruto get too?

Leaving the room of passed out morons, I went in search for Naruto. He's not on the lower floor so I guess I'll look up stairs.

Who… who's that? I pushed open the bathroom door, finding Naruto throwing up everything he's eaten today into Ino's toilet.

"Dobe?"

"Huh? Urghh!" he briefly looked up to then return his face into the toilet bowel.

"Uh, Kami. C'mon Naruto-kun, time to go!"

"n-no! I URGH!"

Shit.

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru

Awh man, seriously am I never gonna get any peace?

"SHIKAAAA-KUN!" Ino. "Get out my roooom! I'm using it now!" She hollered, dragging in some poor defenceless kid from the public school.

"Fine. No need to shout." I returned downstairs to see what state everyone is in. I passed Sasuke and Naruto in the bathroom, I'm guessing Naruto's wasted.

Descending the stairs I can see Lee showing off his dance moves, pulling Neji and Tenten around with him. Choji looked completely po-faced and munching on food. Kankurou was bothering Hinata into a blazing red blush. Temari and was sitting on Shino, who had mystically appeared silently.

Kiba. Where is Kiba?

Kitchen.

I found Kiba in deep conversation with Gaara, both holding glasses of raspberry vodka by the smell of it. They were sat closely next to each other and both leaned in towards the other. Almost as if… they were about to kiss.

That's it. Kiba closed the distance between the two of them, lips slightly parted, head tilted. Kiba's lips crash onto Gaara's in a sweeter manner than my own kiss with him had been. Given my hormones had taken charge that time, but this seems to suit Kiba well. Innocent. He shuffled in his seat, getting as close as he could with out being in Gaara's lap. Kiba sucked on Gaara's bottom lip, placing his hand on Gaara's upper thigh. Their tongues clashed…

And that's when I left.

_

* * *

_

Naruto

Urghh… I don't feel so good!

"Nyah… Sasuke-kun?" I whispered, half unconscious.

"Naruto-kun, uh, you're really heavy. And past tipsy."

"Tipsy? Wha-? I don't remember…"

"You wont. Dobe. You drank too much." I think I've come to enough, I'm being carried… by Sasuke?

"Sasuke-kun… where are you taking me?"

"Back to school. So you can rest with someone watching over you, to make sure you don't choke to death on your puke."

"By who?"

"Me, moron."

"I didn't know you cared, Sasuke-kun…" I laughed weakly.

"Don't feel too honoured."

"heh, don't worry I wont."

"Just go back to sleep."

"No need to ask me twice."

And I was off.

_

* * *

_

Kiba

"Kiiiiiba-kun!" Sakura disturbed me just as I was enjoying my alone time with Gaara. Fucking bitch.

"Grrr WHAT!" I stood, the chair scraping the white tiles of Ino's kitchen floor. My fists clenched, trying to tame my anger.

"I heard that you're in love with me!" she played with her hair and blushed.

"Whaaaat? Who told you that load of crap?" I glared. Seeing Gaara shrink back into his shell in the corner of my eye.

"Sasuke-kun of course! He knows everything after all!" she giggled. "And of course I didn't miss you checking out my newly formed boobs right here!" she winked and flicked her hair.

"Ehh? I'm soo not interested in you Sakura-chan. You're wasted! Go home! Cant you see I'm- Huh?" I turned to acknowledge Gaara into this particular conversation but he had completely disappeared. "Fuck."

"Oh… I'm sorry Kiba-kun, I thought… I'm sorry." she wobbled a bow and tottered off to the spare bedroom.

I swear I never get a break…

* * *

REVIEWW!

:) I hope all those who vote enjoied it. I decided to add both Gaara and Lee into Kiba's love life because the votes turned out 50/50.

Ehh, anyway.

Review biatchesss

x


	6. Are Your Dreams Coming True Yet?

Warning: innuendos (implied sexual meanings), Shonen Ai, homosexuality, harsh language, perverted characters ;), Student/Teacher affairs, Alcohol use, Possible Homo-phobic views (which I do not agree with)...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just Tortchure the living fuck out of them.**

**A/N:** _the warnings will basically be the same, more or less. They'll only change if there's anything… ehem… a bit more frisky than boys kissing. If you catch my drift._

_Feel free to mention in your reviews of this (if you decide to review…) to mention some scenarios that I could put in, I'm open to suggestions. Nothings un-changeable in my mind! I'm willing to try putting different couples together… but the out come couples will remain the ones I have chosen ;) heh heh_

_The view points still change between 4 characters (Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru) I may decide to add others just to make it more interesting but they wont be perminent._

_Hope you enjoy. Review? ;D_

_Amiie-Kun!_

_x_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke

I decided it would be best if I stayed up all night to watch over Naruto. I mean that Dobe! Otherwise I'd be held responsible for his death chocking on his own sick. I don't need that on my conscious. Not that I have a conscious.

Whatever. One way or another, I'm just glad to be rid of Sakura and Ino. And the drunken idiots.

Naruto had whispered in his dreams ever since I laid him down on his bed. Sweet little nothings, and the occasional mumble of names. So far I've heard my name amongst his breaths. He would stir often, rolling about, snoring, moaning.

I think I have a problem.

He seemed to have developed cold sweats as his eyebrows creased his forehead. Any armature would have thought he was having a nightmare… but I knew. I knew it was far from a nightmare.

Blue eyes fluttered open, pupils adjusting to the light.

"Urgh…." he grumbled, sitting up. I stared up at him from my position on the floor. "Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

He was rubbing his eyes. "My head hurts…"

"Here take this." I handed him the glass of water I'd had standing next to me for the past few hours.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun…" he began gulping the water, stopping when he came to an epiphany. "What did I do last night?"

I avoided his eyes. "Nothing. Not that I know of anyway, Dobe."

"Hm. Well, did you have fun? Get with any of the pretty girls?" he adjusted his duvet once he noticed his lack of shirt.

"No and no. None of those girls interest me."

"Why?"

"Because they're girls. And I don't get with the same person twice unless I really like them." Shit. I don't think he realised that I basically said I'm gay. Moron.

"Because they're girls?" he tilted his head, drinking some more.

"Yes. Girls, not women." Master of covers.

"Oh. So you're not interested in guys at all?" he seems almost… disappointed?

"Feh. Yes and no. Depends who it is."

"Oh…""So what about you?" why am I asking? I'm not interested… am I?

"Oh, well I think I might be… gay? But I don't know."

"Hm, explains why you got friendly with Haku. Although he's a feminine form of boy. A definite bottom bunker." I moved onto Naruto's bed, loosing the feeling in my arse.

"Whaaaat? You said I didn't do anything!"

"Did I? Hm."

He began ranting about being furious, gay, kissing, being drunk… I'm not too sure where he was going with it as I wasn't exactly paying attention. I'd stayed awake for that inconsiderate bastard.

"Don't thank me then." I said, reaching for my towel. 5:34am. Perfect time for a shower.

"Thank you for what?"

"Staying up, making sure you didn't die. And carrying you all the way back here from Ino's house." and with that I left the room.

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru

He's outside on my doorstep. I know he is. Because he knew I wouldn't go back to school. Too lazy. But he's there. He'd tried getting my attention around midnight, throwing rocks at my window, making me feel even more like the Uke I'm not. It's Saturday. My parents are also away for the weekend. A mission I guess. I have the house to myself… Kiba outside my front door. Shall I mess with him?

Eh, why not?

I opened the front door, finding Kiba curled up and asleep on the mat, shivering. I nudged him with my foot.

"Kiba-kun. Man, wake up. Urgh." I crouched down, hovering my face over his. "Kiba-kun?"

Hid face reached up to mine, his left hand holding my face in place, his lips pressed onto mine briefly before the hand dropped and Kiba lay on his back grinning up at me.

"I knew you'd let me in at some point." It was still dark at 6 in the morning.

"Don't feel special."

"I don't. I feel genius." he grinned as I left him to lay there. Just as I was closing my front door, his foot stopped it. He'd quickly returned to his feet and was ready to enter my house.

"Shoes." I demand, letting the dog boy in. "Door."

"Okay, master." He ripped off his shoes then closed the door. I paused in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What was that?"

"Okay?"

"NO, no. The other bit."

"Master?" I could hear the grin in his voice. He'd found a small ounce of control over me. So simple. "Master." It sent a thrilling electric current through my body, leading me to grip the door frame. I felt Kiba's body heat inches behind me, his face lingering around my ear. "Master…" he whispered. His breath hot and moist against my skin. He quickly lashed his tongue around my ear before he chuckled, leaning against the hall wall.

"Bastard Dog Child." I muttered, searching through the cupboards for a glass. "Your clothes are dirty, did you know that?"

"Yeah I could smell it…" he leaned against the counter I'd placed the glass on as my head was in the fridge. "I would change.. But…"

"Fuck it." I slammed the fridge shut, grabbed Kiba's wrist and dragged him upstairs.

"Ohh, getting a bit frisky are we!" he laughed, tripping up a couple of steps.

"In your dreams." I searched through my cupboard. It was reasonably sparse as I'd brought most of my clothes to school with me. Click.

Brilliant idea.

Lets mess with Kiba, show him what he does to me in my dreams… rattle his world.

I dropped the red hoodie Ino had bought me for Christmas, and turned to Kiba. His faded skinnies were stained with the devils raspberry vodka he drank with Gaara. His tuxedo t-shirt covered with dirt he'd picked up by sleeping on my doorstep.

I grabbed Kiba by the collar of the t-shirt, slamming him into the wall next to the door. Leaning my head closer to the slightly taller boys face, invading his space. I dropped my hand to his waist along with my other, gripping at the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up fast enough to be demanding, slow enough to create tension, anticipation. Kiba's eyes were filled with a mixture of shock and excitement. I could sense the blood pumping through his veins the little bit faster. His breathing hitched, hearing his t-shirt hit the floor. I paused, checking his reactions. He wanted this, did he want it enough to initiate taking my clothes off? Or was he scared? His mouth hung slightly open, flashing white teeth. I fiddled with the edge of my black t-shirt I'd worn the previous night, hinting he should take it off. If he didn't, this would end here. He didn't even notice the hint, his brain clicked into gear, his hands moving slowly to my waist momentarily gripping it before carefully peeling off my t-shirt. Eventually, it joined Kiba's on the floor. I could very, nearly see his pulse in his neck. I knew he was anxious. A smirk hinted on my lips as Kiba's eyes drifted down my body and back up again.

Hm, maybe he's seriously bisexual.

I removed my belt from my baggy jeans, leaving it up to them whether they would stay up or fall down. Tossing my belt aside, I pulled Kiba to me by his chunky silver belt buckle earning a gasp out of him.

"Are you're dreams coming true yet?" I asked, millimetres away from his ear, making him shudder from the vibrations of my voice.

He sighed, "Nearly." he bit my lower ear unexpectedly, forcing a deep moan from my throat. He chuckled, low, nibbling and sucking at my neck. An abundance of sensations running through me. Kiba's feverish hands running over my back…

Just where I wanted him.

_

* * *

_

Naruto

I had chased Sasuke to the bathrooms. I know that sounds really weird, but I don't believe he carried me all the way from Ino's house back to the school.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

"What?" He head poked out from a shower cubical, his hair darker and dripping.

"Th-thanks I guess. For taking care of me whilst I was drunk…" I felt the red rise in my cheeks.

"Its nothing." he stepped out the shower, towel round waist and an extra one in hand for his hair.

"Um, well I just want to thank you properly…" my fingers were unconsciously looping around each other again, and again.

"Okay." he padded barefoot over to the sinks, inspecting his face for a moment before rubbing his hair with the towel. I shuffled up to him, waiting for the towel to leave his face.

"Thanks." I pecked him on the cheek and wondered off before he processed what'd I'd done.

Shit.

I kissed Uchiha Sasuke.

_

* * *

_

Kiba

Shikamaru had become passive under my dominant ravishing of his nerve endings. I heard his jeans drop to the floor. I froze. Shikamaru chuckled in my ear before pulling me in a circle and sending me backwards in the direction of his bed.

"Shit!" I toppled over, bouncing on impact of his bed. His nice, comfy, double bed. Double?

Shikamaru loomed over me in nothing but his Konoha symbol boxers, pinning me to where I was. Is it wrong to find this exciting? He began running kisses and licks over my torso, tugging at my belt with one hand undoing it within minutes. My belt hit the floor with a thud, before he worked on my skinnie jeans. Kissing lower and lower… and… OH! I sat up, shocked that his hand was down my boxers and saw my jeans strewn across the floor. Shikamaru had a devilish grin resting on his lips.

"Too far for the little first timer?" he winked, removing his hand.

"Little bit surprising is all…"

"Hm, that's fine." he straddled me again, pushing me to lay back down. "We could always do other things." my hands naturally rested on his narrow hips, gently stroking the smooth skin. He leaned over me, hovering his lips barley a centimetre away from mine. Just as I reached up to kiss them, he grinded his hips into mine, sending a shudder of pleasure through me.

"Ohh…" slipped from my lips as my eyelids lowered slightly. He did it again, only slower to prolong my reaction. "Huuh.. Uh!" I breathed, biting down hard on my bottom lip sensing something growing…

He chuckled.

"Maybe you are bisexual, Kiba."

Kiba?

"What?" my eyes had widened.

"Well, we're in this position. Is there really any need for suffixes?"

"You've got a… Poi-nt!" he chuckled again.

"Say my name Kiba." he ground his hips in harder.

"Uh! Shikamaru!" Again. "Shika!"

All stopped. Did I just call him… 'Shika'?

He looked in my eyes, a slight shock in his. Some odd strands of hair had come loose from his pony tail and were floating in the air. Shikamaru pressed his lips lightly onto mine. Not like before. It was very chaste, simple, sweet. He pulled away.

It suddenly clicked. His name… Master. A grin formed and broke my face. His eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Master." I whispered, watching his face turn. His hips dung into mine one again.

"Bad dog!" he growled. "You don't want to do this Kiba. I can tell." he smiled, almost sadly as he turned over and laid his half naked self next to me.

"It'd ruin our friendship. What ever kind of twisted friendship we do have!" I couldn't help but laugh at the two of us in our underwear on Shikamaru's bed.

He chuckled deeply, "Yeah, probably. I'll wait for the right time."

"What? What do you mean?" I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Hm, I'll just be waiting for my turn." a smirk played on his lips.

"Your turn?"

"Don't worry yourself Kiba." He hoisted himself off the bed, retrieving his trousers. "Although, whilst other people are around, we should stick to our suffixes."

"Yeah, I was just about to say… How about when we're alone?" I winked, sitting up catching my jeans.

"Whatever you like." he did up the buckle on his belt. "Although I'm quite partial to 'Shika'." he peered over his shoulder, the widest grin I've ever seen on his face.

"Shut up! You were doing things to me!"

"I know."

_

* * *

_

Sasuke

I returned to my room, no sign of Naruto. I don't even know where he would go, Inuzuka isn't exactly around right now. I glanced at the clock sitting on the windowsill. 8:15. I need to speak to Shikamaru about some Psychology work Ibiki set. I crossed the hall, room key spinning on my index finger. I banged my knuckles on the hard wood, waiting for an answer.

The door opened to the weird quiet kid. Shino I think.

He peered over his sunglasses. "What do you want?"

"Shikamaru-kun. He here?" I flipped the key in to the palm of my hand.

"No. Should be back soon."

"Right…" As I turned, Kiba and Shikamaru we're heading down the hallway in my direction. "Shikamaru-kun."

"What?" He mumbled, reaching my side. Kiba stopped a few paces behind.

"Psychology work. You got the sheet?"

"Mm. One minute." He entered his room, Kiba lingering behind.

"Uh, Uchiha?" Kiba had paused outside his door. "Is Naruto okay? I heard he was trashed." his eyes had great concern for his best friend.

"Yes, he's fine. A little groggy but fine."

"Ah, thanks for taking care of him. See you around Sasuke-san." he bowed his head and left. Shikamaru returned, sheet in hand.

"Thanks."

* * *

**POLL!**

**What should happen next, type poll. 4 questions. Gimme 4 answers in your reviwes ;D**

_What will happen between Kiba and Gaara?_

_Where has Naruto hidden from Sasuke (where he will also be found by Sasuke)?_

_Does Shino Like one of his room mates?_

_Will the girls from Tsunade Academy sneek in to Konoha Boarding Saturday night?_

**You know you so wanna answer these ;)**

**x**


	7. Boys Meet Trouble

Warning: innuendos (implied sexual meanings), Shonen Ai, homosexuality, harsh language, perverted characters ;), Student/Teacher affairs, Alcohol use, Possible Homo-phobic views (which I do not agree with), homosexual banter, school rule breaking...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just have some derranged fun with them. **

**A/N:** _the warnings will basically be the same, more or less. They'll only change if there's anything… ehem… a bit more frisky than boys kissing. If you catch my drift._

_Feel free to mention in your reviews of this (if you decide to review…) to mention some scenarios that I could put in, I'm open to suggestions. Nothings un-changeable in my mind! I'm willing to try putting different couples together… but the out come couples will remain the ones I have chosen ;) heh heh_

_The view points still change between 4 characters (Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru) I may decide to add others just to make it more interesting but they wont be perminent. (In this one Iruka has a view point)_

_Hope you enjoy. Review? ;D_

_Amiie-Kun!_

_x_

* * *

Shikamaru

After handing my Psychology sheet over to that sulky brat Uchiha, I decided I deserved a snooze. Laying back on my bed, eyes closed, just sorta thinking… Shino began talking, which is unusual.

"Kiba-san." His deep voice mumbled, although I'm not sure whether it was deliberate.

"Mm?" Kiba's voice rang from the chest of draws. He was searching for a clean towel to take with him to the bathroom.

"Gaara-san spoke with me earlier this morning." My ears pricked. I'd assumed by now that they presumed I was sleeping, and by Shino's hushed tone I'm guessing he doesn't want me to hear what Gaara had said. Ha, like I'm gonna miss out on this.

"Uh, okay. And?" Kiba spluttered, closing the draw.

"It was about you, Kiba-san." He paused, receiving no form of reply from Kiba, he carried on. "He wanted me to ask you to meet him by the school gates at midday. He wishes to speak with you. I'm guessing it's personal."

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, drop it. Thanks for telling me. I'm taking a shower."

"Mm."

That, honestly, was probably the most I've ever heard Shino speak for all my years of knowing him. Considering we went to the same primary school, that makes it somewhere around 10 years.

I've never held a conversation with him you see.

Even though I've been stuck with him as a room mate for three years. Neither of us are particularly sociable you see.

Huh. Troublesome Gaara wanting to speak with my Kiba.

Fuck. 'My Kiba'?

What the hells wrong with me.

That's it.

I'm going to sleep.

_

* * *

_

Naruto

That was so frickin' close, Sasuke almost noticed me under the bed!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, stupid fucking FUCK!" I bashed my forehead a couple of times on the metal frame of the bed. "Shit, shitting, shitty shit SHIT!"

"Dobe. What're you doing?" I whipped my head round to face Sasuke's feet.

"Oh, knobs." I sighed, pulling myself sheepishly out from under the bed. "Nothing." I toed the floorboards, blushing furiously.

"Right. Whatever." He pulled at his hoodie cuffs. "I'm going for a run. You can join me if you like." His eyes glared down at me. I'm short. Shh!

"Uh, heh heh, no thanks! Do you not remember me in PE this week?" I scratched the back of my head, grinning foolishly. "Besides, I need a shower… I reek of alcohol… and some funky shit."

"Hm. Got a point Dobe." he smirked before heading towards the door. "I'll be back soon to change, then I'm out again. Got things to do."

"Okay. Have fun Sasuke-kun." I smiled, my arm dropping to my side, watching him leave the room.

*Sigh*

I picked up a towel and Sasuke's shower stuff (what he doesn't know wont hurt him) then padded down the hallway to the bathrooms.

I'm pretty sure they're gonna be packed at this time in the morning.

_

* * *

_

Kiba

Stepping out the shower, towel around waist, I caught the sight of Lee.

"Hey! Lee-kun!" I smiled and saluted Lee over by the mirrors.

"Kiba-kun! I must apologise!"

"Uh, for?" I raised and eyebrow, reaching his side.

"For getting carried away last night. I do not remember kissing you but my roommate, Neji-kun, insisted I did. So I am sorry for being inappropriate!"

I laughed, looking up at my sempai. "Don't worry Lee-kun. It was a part of the game!"

"Well I just wanted to make sure it did not mean anything to you because I am madly in love with someone else whom must stay anonymous to all but me."

"Uh, right, sure Lee-kun. Don't worry. As I said." I grinned.

"Well that is good! Anyway, I must go! I have intense training with Gai-sensei. There is a boxing competition coming up soon and I must train, train, TRAIN if I am to be good enough to compete and WIN!" His eyes flashed with hope before returning to their polite smile. "I will see you around Kiba-kun!" he smiled brightly and left.

I've just realised… he's in the wrong bathroom.

That's weird.

Well, then again. It's Lee. He is weird.

I checked the time. 11:34 am.

I've got less than half an hour to get ready and meet Gaara by the gates.

What am I gonna wear?

God, that sounded gay.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke

I returned to my room. No Naruto. By the lack of towel dangling from the corner of the wardrobe, I'm guessing he's gone for a shower.

I changed into my usual black skinny jeans which have paled over last summer's use. I lived and died in these things over the summer. I pulled on the first clean top I could find and grabbed my navy hoodie before leaving again.

I'm meeting someone.

As I reached the large fountain at the front of the school, an ordinary sized student with long blonde hair was already sat on a nearby bench, scribbling what I guessed was coursework into a big black book labelled 'ART (is a bang)'. Typical of Deidara really.

"Yo." I called, watching his hair bounce with the movement of his head.

"Sasuke-kun! Hai un!" he grinned closing his pen in his book and placing it next to him on the bench. He stood to greet me with a very emasculating hug. "So you called, un?" he winked playfully. Over the years I'd gotten used to Deidara being at my house because of his friendship with my brother, Itachi. Deirara's arms remained around my neck making the passers by double take us.

"Hm. Obviously."

"Alright un. No need to be sarcky." he jutted out his bottom lip, pouting.

"Hm. Well I wanted to test out a theory. Interested?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm.. Definitely un! What is it un!"

"Well…" I leaned into Deidara's face, forcing my lips onto his. I sensed his shock through his tensed body which soon relaxed into my kiss. He initiated we go further, biting down on my lower lip. I granted him what he wanted, gripping his waist closer to me. Although I'm the year below him and the rest of the Akatsuki guys, I'm taller than Deidara. I felt him reach up, pulling me closer, slipping his tongue into my mouth in rhythmic patterns. For someone who likes blowing things up, he sure knows a good kissing speed and technique.

I guess he gets around.

"Deidara." he pulled away from me immediately.

"Sasori no Danna! Hai un!" He grinned at the moody redhead. I noticed he was barley taller than me.

"What are you doing with Itachi's little brother?" I felt his eyes on my back. I had not turned to face him. He knew I didn't need to.

"Uhh…" Deidara hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Does it really concern you Sasori-sempai?" I glared over my shoulder, a smirk on my lips.

"Hm. Not particularly, but I'm not do sure Itachi would be pleased one of his close friends is fooling around with his younger sibling." Sasori glared back into my eyes. "Deidara, you really are the Slut of the Akatsuki. Come on. Hidan called a meeting in his room."

"Nn. See you around Sasuke-kun, un." he said cheerily before collecting his art book and red and black hoodie, leaving with Sasori by his side.

Well that was a… 'bang'.

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru

I actually got some sleep when Kiba and Shino left about half an hour ago. My dreams are fucked. Asuma dressed in drag, pole dancing while Kiba roams around naked (well not naked. But pretty close.) whilst Shino sat in the corner being the boring Asexual he is. Unfortunately, Gaara had to come poncing in, ruining my dream of… okay it was pretty weird to start off with but I was enjoying the half naked view of Kiba I'd had. Gaara ponced in wearing his usual emo raccoon eyes and black and red striped top and painfully tight skinnies. I literally yelped in my dream when I saw those fuckers.

Either way. He grabbed Kiba and got all hot and steamy with him. Something I'd experienced this morning, however, I felt like an actual pervert watching them and forced myself to watch Asuma dance to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'. Scarred for life. Not matter how hot Asuma is.

Damn.

Now I don't wanna sleep.

_

* * *

_

Naruto

I've been hearing people muttering about Kiba and Gaara.

I don't understand, whats going on!

"I heard they're together!" I rubbed my hair as I stood by the mirrors, listening to the other boys' gossip.

"No way! Gaara-san's way to shy!"

"Well, I'm not saying he isn't, Kiba-san was the one seducing Gaara-san!"

I glared at my steamy reflection, towel over my wet hair. Thanks for telling me Kiba.

Prick.

"Kiba-san is a bit of a douche according to Sasuke-kun!" What?

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun thinks the same about his new roommate. Yanno that weird looking blonde kid?"

"Oh yeah! I hear he's a real pain!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I exploded, hair towel on the floor, fists clenched. "That's my BEST FRIEND you're talking about! And that 'blonde idiot' is ME!" I felt my face flush red hot.

"Oh shit dude, we're sorry man!"

"Yeah, we were just talking, we don't know you dude!"

"God you'd think this is a girls school!" I shouted storming out of the bathrooms.

Frickin' arseholes.

Don't know who the fuck they're talking about!

*shft bnng*

"HEY WATCH IT!" I shouted, eyes closed, at the stranger who'd walked into me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." a quiet voice came.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked directly into a pair of turquoise ones.

"GAHH!" I jumped back, uncomfortable at our closeness. "Hey, are you Gaara that everyones talking about?"

He nodded slowly.

"Who do you think you are? Starting a relationship with my BEST FRIEND!" I glared, hoiking up my towel. "You better not freaking hurt him or you're dead! You hear me?" he nodded. "Tryin'a steal my friend from me the nerve!" I grumbled as I walked away. I stopped. Turned. "Hey you!" Gaara paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Be careful where you step! I'm not fooling around!" he bowed his head and carried on down the hallway to the staircase. I stared after him briefly before returning to my room.

People these freaking days!

_

* * *

_

Kiba

I arrived early.

Stupid.

I never arrive early. Never. Seriously. Not even to my own birthday party.

I leaned against the entrance gate, making it screech slightly as it moved a couple of millimetres. I tapped my foot, glancing down at my watch, waiting. I arrived 15 minutes early. Why did I do that?

Finally Gaara appeared from the school building, he noticed me sitting by the gate. I smiled and saluted him as he neared me.

"Hey Gaara-kun." I patted the ground beside me, inviting him to join. "Sit?"

He sat.

"So what did you want to talk about exactly?" I gazed at the concrete between my feet.

"About last night. I wanted to see whether it meant anything to you…" he trailed off.

Well damn. How was I going to answer this?

"Well, yeah it did I guess… I mean I like you… if that's what you're on about." I snuck a glance at Gaara's face which seemed totally stunned at my, almost blatant, confession. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" his forehead wrinkled.

"Nothing, you just looked so shocked is all." I smiled.

"Oh." he blushed and awkwardly avoided my gaze.

"So uh. Wanna go out?"

Hey, why the fuck not? Not as if Shikamaru's actually interested in me as much as he is my BODY.

"Uh?" he looked up at me through his red fringe.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, I guess is what I asked." I chuckled, placing my hand over Gaara's. "I like you Gaara." I smiled into his shiny turquoise eyes. "Am I good enough?"

* * *

_Sasuke_

Its getting late and Naruto seems to be in a foul mood. I glanced at the clock as I got into my half of the bunk. 11:53pm. I guess its late. I'm usually up later but that was before I had a room mate. Stupid roommates cramp me…

As I was getting into a miniature lecture to myself about how stupid I was to accept a roommate when someone banged their knuckles hard on my door. I was standing by the bed looking at the door, catching sight of Naruto looking between me and the knocking.

I made my way to the door in my usual black boxers and pulled the door open.

"SASUKE-KUUN!" came Ino's squeelish voice, and a few other girls half hearted cheers. "Wow Sasuke-kun you're really growing into some guy!" she winked shuffling passed me into my room. The other girls followed. Sakura gave me a strangely sweet smile before she entered my room.

"Hey, why're you here? Are girls allowed in here!" Naruto complained as I closed the door. He pulled on his t-shirt over his naked chest. "JEEZE!"

"Get over yourself Naruto-kun! We're not here to see you!" Ino pulled a face before returning her attention on me. I refuse to back down and dress in my own dorm room. "We're here to see SASUKE-KUN!"

I noticed Sakura leaning against the wall near the door, not particularly interested in playing Ino's immature games. Hm, That's strange.

"Well, get the FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Naruto shouted, getting to his feet.

"Um, why should I?"

"Because it's nearly midnight and this is an ALL BOYS SCHOOL!"

"And?"

"And FUCK OFF!"

Their argument carried on for a while, so I decided to speak with Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

She looked a little surprised but smiled and bowed her head. "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

"So why're you over here? Aren't you usually pining for my affections?" I smirked and leaned against the wall.

"That's in the past Sasuke-kun. I'm growing up, I'm over you. I like someone else." she smiled sweetly.

"Hm." I smiled down at her. Maybe we would be good friends now.

"So, friends?" she held out her hand.

"Sure." I shook her hand before the door burst open.

_

* * *

_

Iruka

Awh man, why does Hatake-san have to wake me up now?

"What?"

"Iruka-chan," - I winced - "one of my students in the dorm are being very loud. Do you mind?" he grinned behind his mask.

"Why are you so scared that your students will hate you, HATAKE-SAN?"

"I'm not."

"I think you are."

"Hey, Jiraya!" he saluted his fellow white-haired ninja. "We've got a problem."

"Fucking loud, horny teenage boys, disturbing my fucking dreams…" he mumbled making his way down the corridor. We followed.

Jiraya cracked his knuckles before kicking the door off its hinges.

"RIGHT THEN BOYS, WHY'RE YOU BEING SO… Huuuh?"

There was a gaggle of teenage girls in tiny pyjamas, flicking their long hair.

Jiraya giggled like the pervert he is.

"Um, Sage Jiraya?" nothing. "Sage Jiraya…?" nope. Nada. "JIRAYA! Oh for Gods sake. Kakashi-san, shake some… Oh fuck." Kakashi's head was poked around the door watching the girls bouncing bosoms.

Bisexual my ass.

Seeing as I am the only one here who hasn't turned senseless (because I am GAY) I guess I'll have to take control of the situation.

I shoved Jiraya out of the way, taking a deep breath in preparation.

"GIRLS, GET OUT! GO BACK TO YOUR SCHOOL! IT IS AFTER HOURS AND YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED ON THE SCHOOL DORMS LET ALONE THE SCHOOL GROUNDS! NOW GO GO GO! AND I SHALL BE CALLING TSUNADE!"

The girls scuttled out of the grounds back to the stuck up girls school.

"Sage Jiraya. Go call Tsunade. I'll speak with the boys."

"Uh, IRUKA! THEY WERE TEENAGE GIRLS!" I slapped him across his red pervert face.

"Exactly. Call Tsunade." Jiraya slouched off with his bottom lip jutting out. "Boys. Why were the girls here?" I crossed my arms as Kakashi finaly got control of himself and stood behind me.

"I don't know." Sasuke muttered, holding the door.

"ITS BECAUSE OF YOU SASUKE-TEME! THEY ALWAYS COME AFTER YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON SO MANY GUYS ARE VIRGINS COZ THEY DON'T COMPARE TO YOU!" Naruto stormed off, out the door.

"Shit. Naruto-kun. Dobe!" Sasuke looked down the hall after him, then strangely followed him at his fast running pace.

"Hatake-san, I think you need to learn to control yourself some more."

"I'm sorry I'm not gay."

"Why are you apologising to me? Say it to God dammit.""I know you want me." he grinned behind his mask.

"In your dreams, Hatake-san."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, The Akatsuki are becoming more involved in my story, I thinking about writing a Akatsuki version of Konoha Boarding, same school, same people, same scenarios, just the Akatsuki's side of things. Tell me what you think. I t wont be happening for a while... I'm too busy. Haha. Sorry this one took so long to get done, again, busy, but this one was extreamly long compared to the others. **

**Hope you've enjoied. Wait until the next one!**

**Quick poll.**

**Favourite character based on their personality in my Story.**

Kiba

Naruto

Sasuke

Shikamaru

**Much love to my groovy readers!**

**x**


	8. Growing Apart Breaks Hearts

**Konoha Boarding 8**

Warning: innuendos (implied sexual meanings), Shonen Ai, homosexuality, harsh language, perverted characters ;), Student/Teacher affairs, Alcohol use, Possible Homo-phobic views (which I do not agree with), homosexual banter, school rule breaking, occasional abductions…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. They just have twisted parties in my head which I feel compelled to share with you. **

**A/N:** _the warnings will basically be the same, more or less. They'll only change if there's anything… ehem… a bit more frisky than boys kissing. If you catch my drift._

_Feel free to mention in your reviews of this (if you decide to review…) to mention some scenarios that I could put in, I'm open to suggestions. Nothings un-changeable in my mind! I'm willing to try putting different couples together… but the out come couples will remain the ones I have chosen ;) heh heh_

_The view points still change between 4 characters (Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru) I may decide to add others just to make it more interesting but they wont be permanent. _

_Hope you enjoy. Review? ;D_

_Amiie-Kun!_

_x_

* * *

_Shikamaru_

Kiba's become all pink cheeked and sparkly eyed. Something is wrong. Very, very fucking wrong. He's not like this. He's not usually so self-assured and up himself.

It's late. I cant sleep. Kiba WON'T sleep!

He's propped up in bed, ipod buds on full blast as he violently drums a beat on his knees and mumbles the words.

"Kiba-kun." he continued his inner concert. "Uhh, fuck." I hoisted myself out of bed, up Kiba's bunk bed ladder and crawled along his mattress, next to him. I pulled out his ear buds. "Kiba. Why're you all moony?"

He stared at me… with his big dark eyes… OH! Shut up!

He grinned.

"Well… I don't think that's your business Shika." he winked at me as I leaned into him, assuming my usual pose.

"Well, why'd Gaara-san want to speak with you?" I closed my eyes, feigning negligence.

"Hmm, I was wondering when you'd ask!" I felt him chuckle slightly. "He wanted to talk about what happened between us at the party…"

"And?" Mmm, Kiba was warm… comfy.

"Well, uh, I'm now in my first gay relationship." I sat up.

"What?"

He laughed. "You've got a face like a slapped arse!" he swung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into an awkward hug. "Now you cant tell me I'm not bi, haha!"

I pulled away. My stomach hurt.

"What's up Shika?" he leaned towards me, concern reflected in his eyes.

I smirked.

"You're not Bi." He looked confused. "You're gay."

I jumped out of his bed as Kiba threw a pillow at me and I slid back into bed, switching off the light.

* * *

_Naruto_

It's the middle of the night. I'm running. Running, running, running!

It's come out. Finally.

I've finally said what I'm feeling. It's weird. I've never done it on this level. I've never been anything but an angry kid… I think this place might actually help me.

I reached the end of the hall, banging into the staircase railings. The cold nearly stabbed me in the gut.

Tears ran down my flushed face as I panted.

I need to get fitter.

I heard footsteps coming closer, and stop a few feet away.

"Naruto-kun." Sasuke's cold voice echoed in the hall.

I turned, my hair hanging over my eyes.

"What do you want?" I growled. My fists were bunched.

He extended an arm, his hand gently caressed my cheek before roughly pulling me into an embrace. My heart thumped from surprise.

What the hell is going on?

Sasuke's breath was hot on my neck. "I'm sorry."

He pulled away again. His cold exterior once again replaced the glimmer of humanity.

"What. The. FUCK SASUKE-TEME!" he looked slightly taken aback. "YOU'RE FUCKING WITH ME AGAIN! YOU'RE SO FULL OF SHIT, I WISH YOU'D STOP BEING SUCH A DAMN BULLSHITTER! BE REAL DAMMIT BE REAL!"

And that's when he kissed me.

* * *

_Kiba_

I think I might have dozed off…

I clambered over to the side of my bed and looked down on Shikamaru in his bed.

His right arm dangled off the side of the bed, his head tilted back slightly over the pillow. His other hand rested on his stomach on top of the duvet, raising and falling slightly with each breath.

Shikamaru you are one weird guy.

I rested my head on the safety bar around my bed. Just staring at him.

I wonder. I wonder what would have happened if things had gone further with Shikamaru the morning after the party… One thing is for sure… I would not be with Gaara if it had gone further.

Gaara. Yes. My… I cant even say it right now. It's just too weird.

Gaara… My… Nope.

Gaara. That dude I pulled one night and asked to be my… *sigh*

I plugged my ear buds back into my ears after untangling the wires.

I clicked onto Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley.

'_We've been down his road before…' _

Yes we have…

* * *

_Sasuke_

My lips were pressed onto Naruto's slightly rough ones. What am I doing? Another test?

Yes… a test.

I forced him back against the icy railings of the spiral staircase, feeling Naruto shudder up against me. I stroked his abdomen, under his t-shirt feeling him grip the railings. I whipped my tongue over his bottom lip before forcing entrance. Naruto didn't fight back which surprised me.

His lips kept in vague rhythm with mine, clumsily sucking my lower lip. I gripped his hair, keeping my other hand firmly on his narrow hip. I plunged my tongue into his mouth…

When his hands suddenly pressed against my chest, shoving me backwards.

"Fucker!" Naruto panted, pulling at his t-shirt.

I smirked.

"Do you think it's funny playing with people?" his eyes were different. Hurt, almost.

"Sometimes."

"Well it's not! Especially not me! I'm confused enough as it is with out you fucking me about as well!" his voice broke slightly. "You're such a heartless arse hole." he finished and walked past me back to our room. I heard him faintly crying.

I stared down the empty hall… I felt as empty as it was.

I'd never felt like this before.

This must be his doing.

* * *

_Shikamaru_

Woke up with a slight neck cramp. Ow. Slept funny again. Must mean I had a weird mother fucking dream. Good thing I don't remember it. I stretched as I stared out of the window. The weather was misty and cold. I, for one, can not wait until Spring. I like the smell of blossoms, weirdly. It indicates a new start where as January was wearing a mask pretending to be a new beginning. It was just winter wrapped up in shitty newspaper.

I pulled a cigarette out of the pack and popped it between my dry lips, before pulling out a lighter from my top bedside table draw. Clicking it on, I sucked on the end of my cigarette, inhaling the gorgeously poisonous fumes of death. Immediately all my tension melted from my muscles. I pushed the window open and it clunked to a stop at its most open.

Jeeze was I tense.

Any attempt at movement was either great amounts of agony or the joints used cracked with enthusiasm.

Sunday. I've got time.

Shino had already left. God knows where he goes so early in the mornings.

Kiba was still fast asleep, his face, once again, pressed into the bars around his bed. He moaned gently. His lips were slightly parted, showing off his ravenous fangs. He really was part man, part dog.

He had a new Master now.

Damn that was hot.

* * *

_Naruto_

I woke up with really sore eyes. Sasuke didn't try speaking to me when he came back into the room. Maybe he thought I was asleep. Either way.

I stretched and looked in the mirror. Stupid little piggy eyes. Yeesh they sting. I grabbed a flannel from Sasuke's things before stalking down the hall.

Sasuke had already up and left about an hour ago. Training I suppose.

Opening the door to the bathroom, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, uh sorry." I looked up.

"No, it was my fault. I was just checking all was in order as I am a prefect." he had long black hair, tied back in a loose ponytail. His eyes shimmered red in the light and his bangs tickled his cheekbones. "Oh my, are you alright?" his deep voice sent shivers through me. I rubbed my eyes, trying to cease the pain.

"Uh, yeah, totally cool! Heh heh!" I scratched the back of my head and grinned.

"Hey, come with me. I think my friends can help cheer you up." he smiled, he looked like a freaking angel…

He took a light hold of my upper arm and took me towards the staircase. He lead me up a flight and along to room 207. Dude. This was my sempai's dorm.

In his room, sat a group of kids dressed similarly. All with a matching black hoodie with red clouds printed on them.

They all stared.

"Hey un… isn't that Sasuke-kun's room mate un?" spoke the blonde I mistook for a girl on my first day. Deidara?

"I think it is indeed. Naruto-kun, right?" spoke a tall guy with a blue tinge to his skin.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Hey, un, why's he here un?"

"Because I think he needs some support. Support that only people of higher status can give."

"Uh… Okay. What can we do?" A guy with green hair and all over body tattoo said from his place standing behind a kid in an orange mask.

"I think he's having boy trouble." the small guy, holding my arm, sniggered.

"Me help! Tobi's a good boy!" chanted the boy in the mask.

"SHUT UP TOBI YOU COMPLETE ASS!" shouted a peroxide blonde, hair slicked back.

"Itachi… What good could we do?" a red head spoke.

"Yeah, fucking, Itachi. You complete ass! What the fuck can we do?"

"Stop your obscene language you absolute moron!" Itachi… that was his name.

Shit. This was Sasuke's brother.

"I think little Naruto here likes someone. As I've been hearing from my younger sibling."

Sasuke talks about me to his brother?

"Uh, is that true, un?"

"Uh.." I looked around the room at each of them. They were all bigger than me. Even Deidara and he wasn't very tall at all. "Yeah, kinda."

"Haku-chan." I looked up at Itachi. "So says my brother. Is he right?"

No… But I guess I'll have to say yes or they'll force me to tell them the truth.

"Yes…" I looked away, vaguely thinking Itachi would eat me if I was lying.

"We'll get you him."

* * *

_Kiba_

Shikamaru's God damn smokes stank up the place. Woke me up.

"Fucks sake Shika! Cant you smoke else where!" I growled, rolling out of bed, pulling on a black top and baggy trousers. I had promised to meet Gaara today.

"No." he kept staring out the window. He didn't even look at me for a moment.

Like I was shit.

"Right. Okay. I see. I'm off."

"Where too?"

"Meet Gaara."

"hm."

I sighed. "I'll see you later, yeah?" no reply. "yeahh…"

I ran down the hall ways and down the flight of spiral stairs. I ran out the back entrance, over to the fields. There he was. Gaara was sat, knees to his chest, against a tree with a heavy black hoodie on to fend against the cold. I plonked down next to him, gripping his hand in mine and leaning over, pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey, Gaara-kun." I smiled, scooting slightly closer.

"Hi.." he mumbled. He is really a shy kid.

I lightly held his chin between my index finger and thumb, tilting it to face me. I leaned in, pressing my lips onto his, moving my other hand around his torso.

If this wasn't right, I would find out soon.

Might as well have a little fun.

* * *

_Sasuke_

I returned from my jog. Naruto had disappeared. So had my flannel. He usually 'borrowed' it, I stopped caring a while ago.

But wait a moment.

I sense…

My brother.

He was near here. I followed where I sensed he had been. The bathroom… Back down the hall, up stairs.

Where's Naruto? I rushed in through the bathroom doors, searching for Naruto. If Itachi had him… God knows what he'd be doing.

I returned to my room, there was a note stuck to my room door.

'_Sasuke-kun,_

_I'm taking Naruto-kun under my wing for a while._

_Don't expect to see him often._

_Your brother, Itachi'_

I ripped the note in two, dropping it in the hall before entering my room.

"Fuck." I sighed, leaning on the windowsill. I reached over to the chest of draws where my ipod laid under a scarf. Plugging one ear bud in my ear, I flicked the lock and shifted through songs.

I landed on Nirvana and clicked on Stay Away…

I climbed up into bed, laid atop the duvet and closed my eyes.

'_Stay. Stay away. Stay away.'_

* * *

_Shikamaru_

I know Kiba has noticed me paying even less attention to him recently. Either that or he thinks I'm a dick. Which I am.

Ah. I hate being a teenager. Why're things always to confusing? It takes too much energy to sort shit out and being a people pleaser must really effect your energy levels. And patience. Mines the size of a pea and I don't even exert myself.

Shino has seriously disappeared. I never see him except in lessons where he's sat quietly at the front like some form of statue. Huh, I have absolutely no friends.

Then my phone vibrated.

Urgh. Ino.

'_Shikamaru-kun. Ass. We totally got caught last night. Your plan sucked. You can shove it up your ass, dick!'_

Charming young lady, aye?

Maybe she'll stop bugging me now?

Ha, yeah right.

I'm going to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING! This has taken a year to upload. I actually wrote this a year ago so I'm sorry and I hope some of you are still waiting loyally. I'm also uploading these to my Naruto based tumblr blog. If you want that just ask. I'm starting to get back into my fanfiction habit, so I hope to write more of this story, because I love this story too much XD **

**I have another Vote today!**

**What will the Akatsuki teach Naruto?**

**This can be anything from cheesy pick up lines, music taste and dress sense to something like how to play scrabble XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. (although I have a whole thing planned, I just want you guys involved before I get rond to actually writing it.)**

**REVIEW! **

**Amiie-Kun**

**x**


	9. Lessons In Life

**Konoha Boarding 9**

Warning: innuendos (implied sexual meanings), Shonen Ai, homosexuality, harsh language, perverted characters ;), Student/Teacher affairs, Alcohol use, Possible Homo-phobic views (which I do not agree with), homosexual banter, school rule breaking, occasional abductions, Smoking, more specific sexual suggestions, things expressed awkwardly by Kiba…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. They just have twisted parties in my head which I feel compelled to share with you.**

**A/N:** _the warnings will basically be the same, more or less. They'll only change if there's anything… ehem… a bit more frisky than boys kissing. If you catch my drift._

_Feel free to mention in your reviews of this (if you decide to review…) to mention some scenarios that I could put in, I'm open to suggestions. Nothings un-changeable in my mind! I'm willing to try putting different couples together… but the out come couples will remain the ones I have chosen ;) heh heh_

_The view points still change between 4 characters (Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru) I may decide to add others just to make it more interesting but they wont be permanent._

_Hope you enjoy. Review? ;D_

_Amiie-Kun!_

_X_

_Naruto_

Itachi sat me down on, what I assumed, was his bed. The Akatsuki stared at me, all but one. The peroxide blonde kept his eyes on his reflection in the mirror, smoothing back his hair.

How the fuck did I end up here?

"Naruto-kun." My head snapped towards Itachi, stood in front of me. "We have a miniature programme for you to learn from. We devised it ourselves. Interested?" I nodded, slightly spastically.

"Me first, un?" Deidara, the small blonde, seemed a tiny bit too excited. Whaaaat the fuck was involved in this programme. Shit. Well done Naruto, stuck in another predicament.

"Fine." Itachi said, sitting in a large chair in the corner of the room.

"Um, what does this involve exactly? I'm kinda confused."

"You'll see you fucking prick." The peroxide blonde (Hidan?) said.

Balls.

"Lipstick! Lipstick!" Tobi burst. Uh, no, the fuck, way.

Deidara pulled out a small bag filled with make-up. First came out a back pencil.

"Now don't fidget, un!"

"Hey, what the fuck's that for!"

_Kiba_

Gaara pushed me off and slapped my hand away from his thigh.

"What?" I said, I couldn't hide the irritation in my voice.

"I don't want to. I don't think it's a good idea."

I narrowed my eyes.

What's with this? I don't know how to handle a prude.

"But, I didn't do anything?"

"You wanted to though."

What. The. Fuck.

"I wasn't about to make you have sex with me. I'm a virgin myself, I don't exactly plan on hurrying that. At all."

"But. You see. I haven't done anything. I've never… I mean, you're the first person I've kissed. Ever."

My eyebrows shot up. His red hair caught the breeze.

"Really?" my shock was all too obvious.

He just looked at me for a moment, then briskly got to his feet.

"I have to go. I'll see you later."

I watched his back as he left. Utter confusion, circling around, in my brain.

Are all relationships like this?

_Sasuke_

I woke up, fully clothed, on top my duvet. I stared at the ceiling a long moment, before locating and untangling my ipod.

The Foo Fighters…

'_I'm getting close, closer to the prize at the end of the rope.'_

Yeah sure.

I jumped down from my bunk and plugged my ipod on charge. Checking the time. I was only asleep half an hour. I go across the hall, seeing that Naruto is still not back from my older brother's clutches.

_Knock knock._

"What." Came a voice from inside.

I pause. Normal people open the door.

"It's Sasuke."

"Doors open."

I clutched the doorknob and entered Shikamaru's room.

"Just you today, Shikamaru-san?" I saw the lit cigarette between his fingers. That's why he didn't answer the door.

"Duh. Do you see anybody else?" his voice dripped with a faint sense of anger.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Naruto-kun?" Though it was likely that Shikamaru had just gotten up. I noted he was still not dressed.

"No. I haven't even seen my room mates." He flicked the butt out the window.

"Naruto-baka needs some kind of a lead. He wouldn't get so fucking lost then." I mumbled.

"Naruto-kun needs a lead? Are you kidding? Have you met Kiba?" Shikamaru spluttered, very out of character.

Wait a second.

"Kiba?" I gave him an inquisitive look. What's with the lack of suffixes?

"What?" his face returned to the noncaring Shikamaru. "Fucks sake, you're so troublesome, get out." He growled as he lit another cigarette.

I left, closing the door behind me.

I guess I have to go on a search for Naruto.

_Shikamaru_

That Uchiha is such a pain. Pretty much as soon as he'd left, and I'd taken a toke off my cigarette, Kiba burst through the door about ready to burst with frustration.

"Gaara is so fridged!" I gave him a look. Kiba's face softened into his loveable smile. "He wont let me do anything."

"Kiba. You've just gotten into this relationship." I grumbled, not really wanting to talk about Gaara. Not really wanting to talk at all actually. I was actually getting a bit frustrated, not that anyone could tell. I should really learn to finish off the job with someone… whilst I was deep in though about my needs, Kiba was talking, and I just managed to catch the end of his sentence.

"like, nothing at all. Not even having my hand on his thigh." He sighed with frustration and laid on my bed.

"down dog, off the bed." I said, half enthusiastically. Kiba chuckled.

"Sorry Master." He said as he moved to sitting, cross legged next to me. I could tell he was grinning. No matter how many times he says it, it still fucks with my nerves.

This boy needs to learn not to tease.

It'll get him flipped over and fucked.

Kiba rested his head on my shoulder, his dark hair tickled my neck. I flicked the butt out the window. I wont have anymore today, I've been chaining it since I woke up this morning.

"Shika?" Kiba whispered. I don't think he meant it to be a whisper.

"Mm?"

"Do you think Gaara will come round? I mean-" Oh fuck this! I turned and pushed him back on my bed, his head at the wrong end. "Hey, what the fuck!" I climbed on top of him and growled in his ear.

"Shut up kid." His eyes were big with surprise. He never gets any less innocent. Really.

As I leaned down, Kiba willingly reached up to meet my lips, and soon nibbled my bottom lip for entrance. You think I'm gonna fight this? I'm frustrated as hell!

And he plunged his tongue into my mouth.

God, he tasted good.

_Naruto_

I looked in the mirror one more time. Deidara had darkened my eyes with that eye pencil, and Hidan had styled my hair into a slightly Kakashi Sensei inspired style. Though, I'm honestly just glad they don't listen to Tobi and his chants of 'shave it off, shave it off!'. I like having hair.

Now I was waiting for the medium height red head to find me some clothes. They were definitely reworking me. Like, seriously.

"Sasori-danna hurry up un, he can't sit here in his underwear forever you know?" Deidara urged.

"It's not like you're complaining." Hidan snickered, receiving a slap up side the head from Deidara.

"pink! Orange! Yellow!"

"Shut up, Tobi! Un!"

Sasori then appeared at my side with a pile of clothes. I pulled on the long sleeved ninja shirt that was like net, then pulled on the dark red t-shirt that was on top.

"These clothes were too small for me, I grew a lot last summer." Sasori explained as I performed the skinny jean dance, feeling stupid. As usual. I reached for my orange converses and yanked them on my feet. Tobi clapped and jumped about a little, making slightly disturbing giggling noises. How did I get into this?

A very tall, orange haired sixth former came to the front of the group and pulled out a needle.

"I'm Pein. And I'm going to give you some piercings!" He grinned menacingly.

"What! FUCK NO! ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

_Kiba_

I reached my hand behind Shikamaru's head and tugged out his ponytail, letting his hair fall down around his face as I pulled him closer. His torso dipped down to me, resting there as my hands wandered down to his shirt. Shikamaru began fighting with his tongue against mine, to get into my mouth. Eh, why not? I've got my hands up his shirt…

As I traced my fingers in intricate lines up and down his back, he moaned deeply into my mouth, grinding his hips into mine.

Shika sat back, pulling me up with him. He roughly yanked off my hoodie and t-shirt and attacked my neck as I slid his black shirt off his shoulders. He had obviously thought of getting dressed earlier, but only got halfway done before calling it quits for being too troublesome. I smirked and chuckled slightly, my head tilted back, when Shikamaru rose from my neck.

"What?"

"You were half dressed." I stared deep into Shika's eyes. He scoffed, distracted enough for me to push him over backwards and take dominance. Score! One point to Kiba!

I bit down on the crook of Shika's neck where it meets his shoulder, his moan could probably be heard a couple of rooms down. I trailed my tongue up his neck, nipped his ear and whispered "Master."

I hadn't noticed that Shikamaru had expertly undone and taken off my belt until it clanked to the floor and his hand was down my trousers doing fantastic sins. My blood was thumping, making me ache in… uh… let's say certain places. I looked at Shika, my eyes heavily lidded. His hair was swirled out on the pillow, his mouth grinning. I flashed my teeth as I sat back on my heels, Shika's hand left my trousers and… oh. That's slightly embarrassing.

I looked down at myself and saw my trousers bulging.

"Take them off." Shikamaru's deep voice rang in the air.

"Uh?" I paused and quickly got up, yanking off my jeans, nearly falling over in the process.

"Stop being self conscious, and come here."

_Sasuke_

Inuzuka returned to room 108. Seriously, do they have to be that loud? I decided my search would be mildly more interesting if I had my ipod. Turns out I was right. I don't want to hear that at this time of day.

Plugging my headphones in and putting the volume on 'block out the terrible sex noises' I left for Kakashi-sensei's room. I need to talk to him first.

I knocked three times and waited. No answer. I knocked again. Pause. The door creaked open slightly and a masked face appeared.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"What about now?"

"Naruto-kun."

*sigh* "Fine, come in." Kakashi pulled the door wide open, flashing his almost-nudity to the whole corridor. I sat in the chair Kakashi lazily pointed at, as he laid back in bed. The blinds were drawn and no lights were on. Kakashi's eyes were tired and dark. Hung over. "What can I do for you then, Sasuke-kun."

"Well, I have a problem." Kakashi nodded, rolling onto his side to look at me. "I have this weird feeling."

"mm?" Kakashi nodded, propping his head up on one hand.

"It started when Naruto-kun came. But it got worse when I- last night, when Naruto-kun…" I looked at my hands linked together in my lap. "When I made Naruto-kun cry." I sighed.

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up. "What? You made him cry?" I nodded, keeping my eyes on my hands. "How'd you do that?"

"I kissed him." Kakashi sat up abruptly.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you think you're doing? Do you have feelings for this bo-"

"NO!" I flinched, realising how fast I'd answered. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Hm."

"… he thought I was messing about with him."

"were you?"

"I… I don't know."

_Shikamaru_

I put my hand on his neck and gently pulled him towards me. I have to admit, this boy riles me up quite easily. That is a gift. My hard-on was actually getting uncomfortable with all this fucking teasing! I could see that, in his eyes, Gaara was no where in his thoughts. Pulling him down towards me, I pressed my lips solidly onto his again. His surprisingly soft lips. It was always a surprise to kiss him, his lips were just so… Ah, what's the word?

As I was deep in thought, I noticed Kiba had slid one hand down to the band of my boxers, playing with it. Knowing all he needed was encouragement, I plunged my own hand down into his underwear and took hold, giving Kiba the shock of his life. He gasped into our kiss as I put my hands to, ehem, good use.

"You're not going to have all the fun are you?" I mumbled into his ear, watching him momentarily freeze. He looked down at me and then twisted his hand under the band and further in.

He is surprisingly good at this.

_Naruto_

I played with my new lip piercing, twirling my tongue around it. Through out this process, Kakuzu has been playing music in the background in an attempt to teach me 'good' music taste.

"Now list the bands you've been listening too!"

"Uh, oh, um, okay. Nile, White Chapel, Canibal Corpse, Arch Enemy, Asking Alexandria, Slipknot, uhh…" He whacked me round the head.

"BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE!"

"Yeah, that." I rubbed my head, wondering what they had prepared for me next. Tobi was sat behind me singing the likes of 'I'm a Baribie girl' and 'toxic'. Hidan thumped him in the arm with his fist.

Itachi offered me a cigarette. "want a smoke?" his voice washed over me, making me want to take one. So I did!

"Okay." I've seen Shikamaru smoke in Kiba's room before, I should be fine!

Then I began choking.

_Kiba_

I was sat in the bathroom. Hiding in one of the cubicles. I made Shikamaru… urh. Well, come. But *sigh* fuck my life. Just as I was about to… Gaara came to mind. I feel so guilty. As soon as he came to mind I ran. With a stiffy. Let me tell you, that's not fucking easy. Now I'm sat in a cubicle. Head in hands. Angst-ing. I'm not telling Gaara, that's for fucking sure. Although, I have a dark bruise on my neck. Yes, from Shikamaru! I'll need to find someone with make-up to cover it.

The most annoying thing is that I'm more fucking frustrated than before! But I just couldn't… 'finish off' with Gaara in mind. But Shikamaru was really hot just then… I mean if he didn't like someone else, I definitely would so… ask him to be my boyfriend.

Oh holy fuckering shit balls!

I did not just say that. No. That didn't just come out my mouth. Nuh-uh. Nooooo way. Not possible.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

9TH INSTALLMENT! There's still a bit more to go in the whole Akatsuki teaching Naruto how to be cool. But I like to make you guys wait. Next thing I'm asking you guys is...

How shall Naruto be forced to ask Haku out?

And how awkward shall Kiba be around Shikamaru from 1-10 (1 being really naturally casual, 10 being mega fucking awkward)

BAM! x


End file.
